Creation
by AutumnTeal
Summary: The history of Creation. Starting from the very beginning with the creation of the multiverse. More Drawn to Life characters in later chapters. Also maybe some mild swearing occasionally. -Autumn
1. All religions have a story of creation

*Hi guys! Autumn here with a brief message! So, first things first, my bold, italic, and underline thing isn't working because my tablet is kinda dumb. Sorry Fifi, but it's true. So anyway, my laptop doesn't look like it's going to be working anytime soon which might be an issue when it comes to writing these fanfics so, I'm doing the best I can but if you find weird typos or anything it's my tablet acting up when I post stuff. I'm also kinda busy and I can't post often (yet) because my parents believe that summer is a time when kids should be outside having fun and hanging out. My response to that was to get a sunburn and complain about how short I am. Also how pale I am. Pretty sure I'm a vampire. Okay, getting off topic again. For the millionth time. So far Teal hasn't posted anything but she will, trust me, she writes fanfictions on the computer when she's taking standardized tests. Also, this story may look like it's just a bunch of ocs running around being stupid but this is sort of the beginning to Autumn of Creation so the Creator is there and in later chapters there are raposa. There also will be other video game characters but I'm not counting this as a crossover because it really isn't. Welp, time to shut up and start the story. Enjoy and review!*

I've heard that all good stories start with a legend. To that I say, what if your story is a legend? So I'm starting a legend with a legend. A long time ago there were two deities. Brothers, in a way. One brother loved creating things. When he was young he would constantly draw, build, and listen to music. The other destroyed. If you went into his room in the mansion they lived in, everything was a mess. He broke things on purpose. He was sadistic, rude, but he loved his brother and refused to hurt him. Until the Creator brother got bored one day and made a new universe. You see, the main universe, the one you live in, has a bunch of universes surrounding it. The Creator grew slightly addicted to making worlds and made so many they started multiplying on their own. Only one universe worshipped the Creator. He decided that was his special world and the people there, the raposa, were his chosen people. He loved them like they were family. Eventually the Destroyer grew jealous and tried to eradicate the raposa. The heartbroken Creator had to choose between his only family, and his creation. He chose the creation. He and his brother met on the field of battle and they fought for three days without stopping. The Creator could have killed his brother, but he wanted to give him a second chance. The Destroyer simply smiled and in a moment of sanity, the first in awhile, grabbed his brother's arm and forced him to stab him through the heart. The Creator still mourns his brother's death on those three days. I've seen it. A thousand years passed and the Creator grew interested in watching humans. He found that many prayed to a god, the creator of their world, and he was fascinated by their religious beliefs. He found one lady that interested him in particular. Her name was Angela. She had Auburn streaked hair, blue eyes, and an infectious smile. He fell in love with her. She was one of the kindest people he had ever met. He saw her the day of the accident. That was when he made his move. All kind spirits have a choice in where they go when they die. It's kind of like selecting a hotel. Many places ARE hotels. Well, Mom didn't. Dad- I mean the Creator, darn I may have already given away my identity, dragged her spirit to the Realm of Creation and immediately started trying to win her affections. Mom told me stories. She said one time he painted roses on her bedroom walls that bloomed every spring and disappeared every winter. Her room always smelled like roses. At first she was determined not to love him but he was so sweet and persistent she couldn't help it. He proposed to her after he almost burnt down the main mansion trying to make steak. She accepted and they were married two days later. They loved each other so much that reality had to come, in the form of my older brother Hiro, and make sure they didn't let the worlds below them burn. The next kids were twins. My sister Summer, a sweet, immature, innocent kid at heart, and me. I am Autumn of Creation, and this is my story. From a young age I knew I was different. I looked like my mother while I had my father's eyes. Don't worry, this isn't like a reverse Harry Potter. My parents didn't die while I was a baby. Both of my siblings had my mom's eyes and dad's looks. Again, not Harry Potter, I met him and we are nothing alike. I was always the troublemaker. I was also the artist. My first word was paint and I had the amazing ability to cause things to explode. Mostly jars of ink, acrylics. One time I summoned a permanent marker and used it to draw on my arm. That was when I was three. I drew an almost perfect replica of Van Gogh's 'Starry Night.' I say almost perfect because dad stole the marker and removed the ink with magic. He did let me tattoo myself, but more on that later. I had almost no control over my magic and it was getting destructive. That's when I got my sketchbook and art studio. I found that I could bring my drawings to life, which got useful fast. I drew a television, computer, and a wifi box for the art studio. Then I drew a couch and a potted plant. I named the plant Jerry. Why? Good question, I'll get back to you on that. I managed to get human cable with magic so I had a nice place to go and do art. Summer found she had a knack for singing and Hiro was a writer. They had slightly smaller studios than I did. Probably because they didn't make things explode just by pointing at them. Dad was always cautious around me. Sometimes he acted like he hated me. It really screwed up my childhood. One day I snuck up on him while he was looking through some creation ink. Creation ink is this... ink that has some properties of creation. It can bring drawings to life but you can see the human world through it if you heat it enough. I stood on the back of the throne watching. Dad didn't know I was there. That's when I learned how to swear. He seemed to notice me just as the swearing started,

"Autumn!" I jumped and accidently fell into the ink,

"Hi!" He quickly pulled me out,

"That stuff is like acid! Only more dangerous, Autumn what were you thinking?" I brushed some of the now gelatin like substance off my shirt,

"I'm fine Dad. Besides, I never think. It gets in the way of being nuts." He sighed,

"Be careful."

"What, no magical kiss to make it all better? That's what you do to Summer."

"Snarkiness does not become you." I rolled my eyes. I took my sarcasm very seriously when I was a kid. Another thing about me, I'm lazy. Really lazy. So, Summer would always do something to wake me up early. One morning though something was different.

"Autumn! Mom's having a baby!"


	2. Spirits in my head and they won't go

*Back with chapter two! I may still edit chapter one because I am spontaneous and random. In this chapter, the new Destroyer! Yay! I'm running out of things to say... uhh... CRAB APPLE SMOOTHIE! Seriously though, enjoy.*

I had simply rolled over in bed and groaned,

"Eight more years." The covers were ripped off me,

"Autumn! Wait, are you cuddling a dagger?" Yes, it's true, I used to sleep with a small dagger when I was about three years old. What can I say, I didn't trust anyone. Summer must have gotten bored with waiting for me to wake up on my own so she shoved me off the bed. I hit the floor and woke up cussing,

"Ow! What are you doing, what time is it?!" She glanced at a clock,

"3:57, no 3:58. And Mom's having a baby!" I dragged myself back into bed,

"That's nice, wake me when it's over." She hit me,

"Come on! Don't you wanna see?"

"See what, a pregnant lady giving birth? That's what tv is for." She hit me again,

"Why are you so mean?" I pulled the covers over my head,

"Maybe because my sister woke me up at four in the morning to tell me that I'm gonna be an older sister to some whining, screaming little kid?" She sighed,

"How are you not excited? What if it's a girl? We can do her make up and have sleepovers in our room and we can wear matching jewelry!" I laughed,

"Kid, you know that I don't like any of that. Approach me with lipstick and you better be good at running." The covers were ripped off me again,

"You really are rude in the morning."

"All the more reason to leave me alone. Lemme sleep." She kept poking me until finally I grabbed a blanket and pillow,

"Screw this, I'm sleeping in my art studio."

"Profanities." I used my dagger to cut a portal to the studio and stepped through, closing it behind me so Summer couldn't follow me. Then I walked to the door and locked it. It could lock from the inside and the outside and only I had a key. Eventually, after making sure there were no possible ways to get in, I flopped on the couch and turned the tv on. I flipped through the channels, looking for something good, and ended up on an comedy show. I watched the skits for awhile and then dozed off. I had the strangest dream. I was standing in a room that was full of thick, black smoke but I was still breathing easily. There was a voice, that kinda sounded like my own,

"Poor little Creation, so easy to kill." The voice kept taunting me, making me angry until I threw my dagger at the source. The smoke cleared and I saw Summer with the blade buried in her stomach. Her face was full of disbelief and fear. That was the first dream. The start of many more. Mom decided to call her baby, who was a girl like Summer wanted, Reine. She told me it was French for queen. Reine had purple eyes, but apart from that, she looked just like me and Mom. I never felt attracted to babies, so I kept my distance. Being children of the Creator, we mature and grow much faster than normal people. I was only three yet I was smarter than a fifth grader. I stayed away from her for three years. The first thing I ever said to her was when she was three and I was about six,

"Are you gonna eat that donut?" It was breakfast and she was picking at her food. She grabbed her fork and stabbed it into my hand,

"Three freaking years. Three freaking years you ignored me and that's all you have to say?!" I pulled the fork out of my hand and covered the punctures with a napkin so I didn't bleed all over the table,

"What? Is that wrong?" She rolled her eyes,

"Next time, I'm going at you with a knife." I grinned,

"Ooh, I like you." Summer left the room to vomit, Hiro was examining the fork, Mom was trying to clean the blood, and Dad was taking an aspirin. Hiro poked the fork's prongs,

"Interesting, it shouldn't have been able to go through your skin." Reine took it from him,

"I was angry at her and the fork responded, is that weird?" I laughed,

"Ladies and gentlemen, my family, the freak show!" That was when I heard the voices for the first time,

*Oh my god, same*

*Every family is a freak show.*

*Autumn should get a pet! That would make the freak show complete!*

*Did anyone else find the fork thing a bit reminiscent of Harry Potter?*

*That scene from Goblet of Fire, right? Yeah. I thought so too.*

*Potterheads forever!*

*Don't forget Superwholock!*

"What's Harry Potter," I wondered aloud. Dad groaned from by the sink,

"Something that you shouldn't know about. Where did you hear about it?" I shrugged,

"Life?" I wasn't going to openly admit I was hearing voices, that makes me sound crazy. Well... I drink buffalo sauce from the bottle so... crazier than usual. I made it through breakfast learning about Reine. She was an artist like me, and was almost identical to me. Except the eyes. I heard purple was the color of evil so they were freaky. After breakfast Dad took me aside,

"You know the legend of Destruction, correct?" I nodded,

"So? Why are we talking about it?"

"The Destroyer only did that because he was jealous of me. Are you jealous of Summer?" I realized what he was hinting at,

"You think I'm the Destroyer? Gee, way to use those parenting skills Dad." He sighed,

"I want to help you. No, I want to raise you, but you're constantly shutting me out." I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"I never shut you out. And if I do, it's because you've made it clear to me that I'm a mistake." He backed up,

"W-what?"

"Face it Dad, I'm Autumn of Creation. The mistake, the child no one wants. And I'm fine with that. You see, it's hard work trying to be perfect and please you. Nearly impossible, so I don't even try. I like being the one kid who's different. It's kinda fun. Especially when we're alone in a room and you get all awkward." He cleared his throat,

"You're not a mistake."

"You don't mean it. You're sweating a bit and you're looking everywhere but my eyes. There's nothing on the ceiling Dad. Now, if you'll excuse me, I just got an idea for a picture and I need to sketch it before I forget." I walked off, leaving him alone and confused.

*After comment. I do consider my family to be a bit of a freak show. My parents are normal but I have a small cat who thinks he's a lion and tries to kill my dog everyday, the dog is neurotic, my brother is narcissistic, and I'm just weird. That's where I got the line. These voices are all made up, if it sounds like something you would say it's purely coincidental. If you're hearing voices like that, you are not Autumn, you need help, contact a doctor. And no, not THE Doctor, a doctor. There will be mild swearing later in the story, but for now I'm trying to keep it clean. Also, if you are able to write/remix songs please send me a private message or leave a review because I am going to start using music in my fanfictions but I need certain things. Rewilfre can't provide everything. Seriously, check Rewilifre's music out on youtube. Great stuff. Well, goodbye everyone. "Don't die!"


	3. SCATTER!

*Back again! Today I'd like to announce a project I've been working on and I will release fanfictions about it. I was watching a Drawn to Life/Undertale video and reading through the comments. A lot of people find these games similar and I agree. They're both emotionally touching, have times where everyone is sort of joking around, AMAZING final bosses (Drawn to Life The Next Chapter's Wilfre fight was sooooooo good. I bought the theme and listened to it before the battle and I had hoped that maybe I'd be fighting a hero Wilfre created to serve him using the pages of the book of life but still, great.) and they have great music. People had been making Aus and doing all sorts of things with the Undertale cast so I decided, my turn. I decided to combine two of the most emotional games I'd ever seen. I will be releasing a mini fanfic talking about the characters. It's going to be cool, trust me. Well, as usual, enjoy and review.*

I walked away from him, down the hall before cutting a portal to my studio. Once I got in there I threw myself on the couch, hitting my head against a pillow multiple times. The voices wouldn't shut up,

*Oh, I think she can hear us now.*

*Hi Autumn! You're not going crazy if that's what you think!*

*Yeah, you're just hearing us in your head.*

*"Even in the wizarding world hearing voices is a bad sign"*

*Okay, we need to stop with the Harry Potter jokes and references.* I groaned,

"Just shut up for ten minutes. I wanna do art."

*Ooh, I like art. Do you do pottery?*

*We've watched her for her whole life, she's never done pottery.* I tried plugging my ears,

"Perverts. Quit stalking me and get outta my head."

*Hey, I'm not a pervert!*

*She's just getting used to us. Enjoy it while you can before she learns to tune us out.*

"What are you people?"

*People. That's pretty much it.*

*Yeah, I'm a kid from Jersey. No one special.*

*I guess you can say, we're the real Creators here. We're here to give you ideas!* I laughed,

"I have ideas thank you very much. I don't need you."

*Ouch, that's cold.*

*You should feel honored.*

"Why is that?"

*We've said too much. SCATTER!* The voices stopped and I smiled, time to sketch the image in my head. I pulled out a piece of paper and picked up my pencil. In five minutes I had drawn a raposa with goggles, a scarf with a bell, and a shirt with a blue rectangle on it. He looked so familiar but so... unfamiliar at the same time,

"And who are you?" There was no response so I shook my head,

"Quit talking to yourself Autumn. No one's gonna answer." I shoved the paper into a filing cabinet that I made to keep organized. Not that it worked or anything. There were three different stands with canvases I had painted. One of them was a red wolf with fire at it's paws, another had a girl with the sun in the background, and the last one had a girl standing in front of a large explosion trying to shield her face. The walls had paint splatters all over them, courtesy of me blowing things up randomly. There was a huge stack of blank paper in one corner and another smaller one of drawn on paper. Then there was my table that was covered in paint and pencil marks. There was an old shirt that I was decorating. It used to be one of Mom's but I stole it from her. The electronics, couch and Jerry were the only things that weren't decorated. Speaking of Jerry, I think I know why I named it that. I had been watching Seinfeld and, Jerry Seinfeld? I don't know. I was little and I liked that show. I still do, especially now that I know it's an alternate world. Soup Nazi, "No soup for you!" It was funny. I turned the tv on to look for it and found it on a random channel. As the rest of the year passed, Reine and I grew to be close friends and Mom was pregnant again. Hiro said he wanted it to be a boy because girls are stupid. Reine, Summer, and I cornered him. I had a gun that shot foam bullets (not nerf because I drew this one in my sketchbook), Summer had a makeup kit, and Reine had a foam baseball bat. In the end a very fashionable boy in a green dress and makeup was chased down the hall by a girl with a fake gun and another girl with a fake baseball bat. When the baby was born it was a guy. Around that time, Hiro, Summer, and I got into an inappropriate comedy show that was on early in the morning. One morning I wanted to sleep in, but the only place we could watch it was in my art studio and only I can get in so Summer took it upon herself to get me up,

"Autumn, psst. Time for the show."

"Lemme sleep..." She pulled out a spray bottle full of water and sprayed me until I got up. Then the two of us tried to sneak down the hall. Once we got to Baby Jason's room we were caught. Mom was feeding him and the door was open. She raised an eyebrow,

"Let me guess, going to watch that show Dad told you not to?" Summer nodded,

"Please don't tell him?" She laughed,

"I used to do the same thing with my sister when I was your age. Go on, have fun." We ran the rest of the way. Hiro was waiting by the door,

"Took ya long enough."

"Autumn was being lazy."

"When am I not lazy?"

*Ooh, girl oh no you didn't!* I groaned in my head,

'Shut up voices.'

*Shutting up!* They went quiet as I unlocked the door. I took pride in my art studio. It was warm and comfortable. We sat down on the couch, Summer, who didn't care about my personal space, getting a little to close to me for comfort. I didn't really mind though. She was my slightly older sister who acted like a little sister. We watched the show, which was a crude cartoon with a lot of mature content, and talked.

"We should do this more often," Hiro said. Summer nodded,

"I really like what you did with the place Autumn."

"It was all an accident. Seriously." She sighed,

"I hope this never changes." But that was the year, when I was seven, that everything changed. And it wasn't for the better...

*I make too many Harry Potter references in my work. Really, I need a therapist. Actually, I don't trust therapists. Same thing applies here, any connection between what the voices sound like to anyone, living or dead is purely coincidental. If you hear voices, get help. I'm going to release the Au thing soon and if you want to do a remix you don't have to ask, just do it and leave a review on that fanfic or send a pm. The paintings that Autumn made are of characters from stories that I wrote/am writing by myself and with friends. I'm trying to get one published and hopefully I will soon. Try and guess the show, it isn't usually on in the morning but I wanted to do the morning scene to show how nice Angela is. Thanks for reading, see you next time, "Don't die!"


	4. Brownie ice cream and angst

*Hi guys! Back again! Haven't had my coffee yet so sorry if this sucks. Wait, I don't drink coffee yet. Does this mean everything I write is crap? Oh well. Imma beautiful mess. So, in this chapter, lots of angst. Lots of screaming. And a ton of injuries. I mentioned wanting to show that Angela was a kind person, but that's because there isn't many more opportunities for it. In fact, this is the last time I get to showcase her kindness. I've planned this entire thing and I know it's going to be kind of sad but I'm just excited to write it. I'm not a sadist. I'm not a masochist either. I'm just a girl with more than a few issues. My friends tell me that all the time! Yay social issues! At any social gathering you go to, look for the girl in fandom t-shirts in a corner. That's either me or one of my long lost siblings. Send them my love! Well, better get writing. This chapter, I might play around with some music ideas. Some mild swearing in the chapter but I'm still trying to keep it to a minimum. Enjoy!*

The year I was seven was when everything changed. Mom had another baby. She named him Jason because of her favorite Greek mythology story about Jason and the Argonauts. Later in my life I would meet many Jasons from mythology and I can say right now, our Jason is nothing like them. I decided to try and bond with this kid from a young age because I had no desire to be stabbed with a fork again. One day Reine cornered me in the hall,

"You're spending more time with Jason than you did with me when I was a baby. What gives?" I shrugged,

"Something tells me I'm gonna need all the friends I can get. And last I checked we're friends already so, yeah. Jealous much?" She smirked and we started down the hall together,

"We haven't done anything in ages. I'm getting bored around here."

"Hang out with Summer or Hiro." She sighed,

"They don't understand me like you do."

"I know, you need your art buddy. But I've been busy."

*Careful Autumn, don't brush her off like that.*

'You can shut up, I'm busy.'

*Jeez, we're just trying to help. But since you obviously know better than us we'll just go. Good luck figuring this out on your own kid.* Reine rolled her eyes,

"Busy doing what? Sneaking down to your art studio in the morning with Hiro and Summer to watch tv? Drawing stuff? You can do that with me too you know."

"Yeah, it's just..."

"You feel uncomfortable around me. There's this little voice in the back of your head telling you that you can't trust me. And it scares the living hell out of you." I faked a laugh,

"Kid, I hear voices all the time. If I don't trust you it's because... you're like Autumn 2.0. You're better, stronger, have more control over your magic. Dad likes you more and maybe, the fact that you're so perfect in his eyes makes me uncomfortable." Her eyes lit up,

"Thanks sissy. But I'm not perfect." She walked to her room which we were passing,

"See ya later Autumn." I waved in response. Then I continued to Jason's room. Mom was in there holding him,

"Hi Autumn. Finally taking an interest in little kids? I want grandchildren young lady." I shrugged, ignoring the grandkids part,

"More like gathering allies," I put on my best baby voice, "Are you gonna be on my side when Daddy decides to throw me out like the trash I am widdle Jason?" Mom laughed a bit,

"You are not trash. And why would your father throw you out?"

"He thinks I'm going to kill him and everyone else." Mom hugged me,

"That is one of the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." I laughed,

"He thinks it's true. He even admitted it to me." Mom rolled her eyes,

"Well, I think you should get some ice cream for being strong." I tilted my head in confusion,

"What's ice cream?" Mom laughed in shock,

"Only the best treat ever! Here, follow me." She put the now sleeping Jason in his crib and led me down the hall to her and Dad's room. She then went into one of his drawers and pulled out a pen,

"Now, your father doesn't like it when his children get glimpses of the real world so you're the first child that I've ever taken down to where I used to live. Think of it as an honor." I grinned,

"So, I get to go down to the human world and try this, 'ice cream?'?" Mom nodded,

"Yep. Oh, where's the emergency credit card. Ah, here it is. Ready?" I smiled and nodded too,

"How are we-" She drew a circle on the wall and with a flash of light, it became an inky black portal. We walked through together into an alley between two buildings. We left the alley and I was greeted by the real world. There were people, real people, humans walking around talking and laughing. The air wasn't as clean as it was in the Creation realm but it smelled of water and freshly cut grass. Everything was beautiful. Mom put a hand on my head,

"Welcome to Wyandotte Michigan. They have a really good ice cream shop. I thought for your first time we'd come here. I also need to go shopping for some things, actually, do you have your sketchbook?" I pulled it out,

"Always, why, do you need it?" She grinned,

"You see that two seater motorcycle over there?" I smirked,

"What color?" Moments later we were zooming across the asphalt road to a large building. Mom parked and helped me hop off. We entered through one of the doors to a small ice cream parlor with a few people eating ice cream. Mom led me over to the counter and started to point out flavors,

"You have chocolate and vanilla, your two most basic flavors. Strawberry tastes kind of like strawberries. Blue moon is sort of citrus flavored. Cookies and cream has oreo cookie pieces in it. Sherbet flavors are all kind of fruity. Mint chocolate chip tastes minty and chocolatey at the same time. That one is a brownie batter flavor-" I cut her off,

"Brownies!" She laughed and said to the cashier,

"One single scoop bowl of mint chocolate chip and one bowl of brownie batter, also single scoop." That was the first time I had ever eaten ice cream, and it was amazing.

*Oh look, She's eating brownie flavored ice cream. Big surprise.*

*Hey Autumn! I'm across the street! Look out the window casually!* I glanced out the window to see a teenage girl with a cell phone waving furiously at me. I gave a small wave back and Mom looked out the window,

"Do you know her?"

"Nope, she must think I'm someone else." After ice cream Mom drove to a market and we bought what she called 'real food.'

"I'm okay with food that you or your dad has drawn but I prefer real stuff." I stole a grape from a bag and ate it,

"It's a bit more juicy. I Iike it!" We bought bags of groceries and then I made Mom stop at an art store and a music store. I ended up getting an electric guitar and a new set of acrylics. Don't worry, I drew hundreds of American dollars and bought it all myself. When we got home we tried to sneak all the stuff in but Dad caught us,

"And what are you two doing?" We were at a loss for words so Dad answered for us,

"Breaking the rules I set to keep you all safe and wasting money on stupid human things? My daughter is not going to grow up surrounded by mortals." Mom glared at Dad,

"She's my daughter too you-" At this point she covered my ears and continued yelling at Dad. He yelled back for awhile before holding his hands up in surrender. Mom uncovered my ears,

"We're all so much like them. We're so much like every sentient being in the multiverse. How come you isolate yourself?" Dad sighed,

"Maybe I don't want to get too attached. Can we just talk about this in private?" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm gonna go show Hiro my guitar." Mom patted me on the head,

"Okay sweetie. Later on I'll teach you some tricks, okay?" I nodded and raced off. Mom taught me how to use the guitar that night and I played a few songs for her, Summer, Hiro, Reine, and Jason. That was the last time I would ever see her alive. The next morning I went to raid the fridge for something to eat, still in my pajamas when I heard screams coming from the throne room. I dropped the package of microwave noodles and ran towards the noise. Summer and Hiro were already there and Reine... Reine had latched onto Mom's arm and was draining her color, slowly killing her,

[Music: Drawn to Life the next chapter Shadow Showdown 8 bit remix]

"Reine! What are you doing?!" I launched myself at her to try and get her off . She kicked me and I pulled out the dagger and swung at her. She dropped Mom and summoned an obsidian dagger, identical to mine. She was fighting to kill, I was fighting to survive. She had me backed against a wall and I was barely able to dodge any of her attacks. The dagger found its way into my upper arm, near the shoulder and I screamed. A wave of colorful light burst out of me and knocked Reine across the room. Dad ran in to see me against the wall with a dagger in my arm, Summer hysterically crying, Hiro yelling that Dad should have saved her, Reine lying unconscious on the ground, and Mom... I got to her too late. Dad grabbed Reine and dragged her through the halls. Then he came back and touched Mom's forehead. Her body disappeared and was replaced by a single rose bush. We had her funeral, and planted the roses in the best spot. All the oceans empty out there so it's always wet but it's always dry. It was a glade that was completely underground but the sun shone constantly. Sometimes garbage washed up there, even the occasional body, but Mom used to clean it. I volunteered to clean it now. That night I was lying awake in bed when Dad came in. He walked over to Summer and seemed to pull a line of binary code right out of her. He was about to do the same to me but I grabbed his arm,

"We need to talk." Sighing, he gestured for me to follow him to his room,

"What?"

"First of all, what were you doing?"

"Erasing the fact that your mother died today. When everyone wakes up she died when Reine was a baby. I scoffed,

"Is that supposed to make everything better?"

"Yes it is Autumn. By the way, you could have been a bit faster!" I glared at him,

"So could you! Guess you know that I'm not the Destroyer."

"Oh no, you could have possessed Reine to kill Angela. You're still on the suspect list."

"Right. I'm going to go." He pulled the strand of code but it wouldn't come out. I smirked,

"I need to remember. I need to know what Reine's capable of." Dad gave one final tug before giving up,

"Get out of my sight."

*Well that was fun. Up next, Autumn runs away/gets kicked out! Or something! Please review! "Don't die!"


	5. What stranger danger?

*This chapter... is going to be fun. Really, I was waiting for this part. The next few chapters are going to include a few people from the other end of Creation where everything is slightly more destructive and chaotic. (In this chapter there will be a bit of swearing but nothing too bad. Just so you know) Then Autumn's going to explore the other worlds. This is almost as exciting to write as when Autumn is going to meet Echo. I really love this story because well, I'm writing it, and it gives me something to do other than rage at my brother. He gets so freaking annoying I just want to scream. Anyway, let's get started with the story, shall we? Enjoy!*

The next few days, stuff changed. Dad was getting more and more afraid of me. More paranoid in a way. I tried to avoid him but when we met in the hallways he would glare at me and occasionally would mutter something about me being evil. I got so sick of it that one day I snapped at breakfast,

"I'm done with this bull!" Dad slammed his hand down on the table,

"You shut up. No one gave you permission to talk!"

"Exactly! I'm sick of living like this! You can't keep blaming me for crap I didn't do!" Summer wimpered and sank down in her chair,

'"Autumn? Dad? Why...?" I tried for a reassuring smile but probably failed,

"Nothing's wrong Summer. Well, I'm leaving but... yeah, nope, nothing's wrong." Summer's voice reached a higher pitch than I had ever heard,

"WHAT?! You can't leave!" I stood up,

"Watch me." Dad stood up and grabbed my wrist violently,

"Sit. Down. Now." I yanked my wrist away,

"No. Shut up! I'm done listening to you and I am done being treated like this! See you in hell 'daddy'." I ran to my room, passing Hiro, who was still in his pajama pants,

"Autumn, whats going on?"

"Running away and making a show of it. I might bring you back a souvenir if I ever come back." I slammed my room's door and started packing all of my belongings. Clothes and stuff. I drew all my clothes so I was able to transfer them onto my sketchbook pages. I pulled on my converse, stopping to add another quick drawing. Every time I put them on I drew a small picture. Then I grabbed a large satchel from my closet and my sketchbook in there. I walked into Dad's room and went in the drawer, grabbing the portal pens and the emergency credit card. Then I went back to my room to figure out how to use the pen. I held it out and drew a perfect oval thinking, 'Anywhere but this hellhole.' I walked through. The room was extremely dark. I wasn't sure if my eyes were closed or not. The portal was gone and I didn't want to risk another one in case it took me home. Just when I was about to give up and make another portal I heard a voice,

"Heya pipsqueak."

[Music Seven nation army]

I turned and saw someone in a red cloak covering her face holding a flashlight. She shone it in my eyes on accident then moved it to the ground at my feet,

"Ooh, nice shoes. I want a pair." I rolled my eyes,

"Listen lady. I don't have time for chitchat. Where am I?" She scoffed,

"What a temper. If I knew better, I'd say you were one of snobby C's kids but that can't be since he'd never have kids and you're much too cool."

"C? Who's C?" She pulled her hood down to reveal red hair and red eyes that sparkled with mischief,

"The Creator of course." I groaned,

"Is there no escape?" She looked closer, eyes narrowing,

"No way. You are his kid! How?!" I nodded,

"Found a human. Did stuff. He's got like, five of us." She whistled,

"Daaang, C's been getting busy since he cut all contact."

"Cut contact?" She laughed,

"Do you know anything? Your dad accidentally made me when he was angry and eventually he abandoned me. So I made friends. Did he ditch you too?" I shrugged,

"In a way." She put a hand on my shoulder,

"Welcome to the club pipsqueak. I'm Vengeance, Red for short. I'll introduce you to the gang." She grabbed my hand,

"By the way, what do they call you?"

"Autumn." She grinned,

"I'm sticking with pipsqueak for now. Come on, let's go." She dragged me through the darkness. When I could see again we were in a small room full of girls, each one a different color of the rainbow. Red cleared her throat and the conversations stopped,

"Girls, this is Pip- I mean Autumn. Only I get to call her Pipsqueak. Introduce yourselves. A girl about Hiro's age waved shyly,

"I'm Loyalty. I'm the second in command around here. You can call me Orange." A young adult who looked slightly older than Red smiled,

"Patience. Third in command. I go by Yellow." The next girl was about Red's age,

"I'm Wisdom or Green." A bouncy giggly girl with cyan hair smiled brightly. She was around my age,

"Hi! I'm Joy but you can call me Cyan if you want!" A tall girl with a sad expression and limp blue hair sighed,

"I'm Misery. Or Blue, either way I don't care." A girl who was Reine's age rolled her eyes,

"I'm Indigo. I don't have an emotion or anything yet. I'm normal. And I swear I'm adopted. Seriously." A pretty lady with short purple hair smiled,

"Blue and I are Indigo's parents. We both gave her part of our souls. I'm pity and happiness but not like Cyan. She's insane giddiness, I'm more toned down. I go by Violet." A girl with brown hair waved from over by the fireplace,

"I'm Brown or Heartless. I'm not really like that but I work in Limbo so I gotta be pretty bad." Another girl with grey hair who looked like she was falling asleep nodded slightly,

"Boredom or Grey. Sup." One girl with black hair and a black blindfold grinned,

"I'm Cruelty but I go by Black. Sounds racist I know but wait till you see-" A chair was thrown across the room and a girl who looked about Black's age but with white hair and a white blindfold came into view,

"Hi Autumn of Creation. I'm Mercy or White. Nice to meet you." Orange's eyes widened,

"A child of Creation? Wow." Green smirked,

"Knew it. Old two shoes couldn't keep his hands to himself." I grinned, these people were cool,

"So, where is this place." Red smiled,

"Welcome to Hell Pipsqueak."

*Done! With this chapter I mean. You're still stuck with me being an idiot. So, I should explain some things. First, there is a ice cream place in Wyandotte Michigan. I went there on vacation a few times. Also, Heroes of Creation heal much faster than normal people do so Autumn being stabbed in the arm was like barely burning yourself on something hot. Just touching it for a couple of seconds. Well, I'm gonna go sleep. Lol Jk I don't sleep! See you in the next chapter, "Don't die!"


	6. It's not like they accept me at home

*Sorry I took so long to get this out. I've been pretty busy. This chapter opens the multiverse to Autumn. Big mistake multiverse! Oh, by the way, I'm trying to get a deviantart account. Well, I will be once I stop being lazy and just ask for one. That's where I will be posting my fanart. If I ever get an account, and a way to do fanart. My official design for Autumn gives her a tattoo on her left arm near the wrist. Well, recently I was at this thing with a friend and they were doing spray paint stencil tattoos so, I got flames on my left arm (now one of the tattoos that Autumn can switch between) and my friend got a barcode. Creativity is in the air people! Run while you still can! Anyway, Teal may or may not be dead, I haven't heard from her in awhile except for the cryptic text message, 'no. In traveling.' But I dunno. Hopefully she's alive because I want to start our first collab fanfiction. Teal, if you're reading this please get in contact with me because we agreed to throw our fanfiction characters into weird situations on holidays and writing takes a lot of time. Well, please enjoy this chapter.*

"So, this is where all the bad creations go?" Red grinned,

"Them, us, the guys, and the wolves." Cyan squealed,

"The guys are so cool!" I looked around,

"Let me guess, the guys are out with the wolves." Cyan nodded,

"One time I locked myself in my room and I saw this guy running around outside. I helped him crawl through my window, but it turns out my door wasn't locked because Red walked in and saw me holding this guy with gold hair who's still dangling out the window. It was more embarrassing for me than it was for him. I think he got dragged off by the wolves again. The men are the wolves caretakers but the wolves think they taste good. Speaking of tasting good, do you want food? I want food. Can we go get food?" I blinked in confusion,

"Uhh, did anyone else get that." Orange smiled,

"Nope. She's completely random like that. So, are you staying with us?"

"I was kinda looking forward to exploring the worlds." White snorted,

"What do you think we do in our spare time? Knit? Bake?" Green pulled reading glasses out of a pocket in her cloak,

"I wouldn't trust Red with the oven. I do all of the cooking around here. Well, Yellow and I. Red can't even open a cupboard without her knife collection, and even then she fails." Red turned... well... red,

"That was once-"

"Every day. Every day." I looked at Red,

"Knife collection? Like the knife I sleep with at night?" Orange rolled her eyes,

"Please don't tell me you're a knife addict. She just keeps buying more."

"I only have the one and I don't collect them. I just don't trust my family." I got at least three high fives for saying that. I decided that maybe being negative about my dad was okay.

"So, you guys explore the multiverse?" Indigo shrugged,

"Sort of. The multiverse is huge. We can only go to the human world or any of the worlds where your dad is the Creator." I tried not to look confused,

"Isn't he the Creator everywhere?" I noticed everyone exchange an odd look,

"Do I sound as dumb as I actually am?" Red sighed,

"Okay, so there are safe worlds, like the Mario universe and definitely the Scribblenauts world. But, we have reason to believe that there's another Creator out there, blocking some of the universes from ours." Violet looked away,

"My sister, Pink, she was the most adventurous of us all. She found her way into one of those worlds. We saw her loose color and die." I gulped,

"What universe?"

"No one knows. Red is the only one who can feel the hostile magic. She makes sure we're staying away from there." There was an urgent knock on the door,

"Red! Red come on! Open the door!" She threw it open to reveal a young guy with bronze hair and eyes,

"What?"

"I- I didn't want to tell you this, but Gold's been hoarding your mail for a week." Red snatched the letters out of his hands and read the first one,

"They want me to enroll Orange, Cyan, and Indigo in a school for all worlds? They need a response immediately?" She slapped the poor guy,

"Next time something gets delivered through the multidimensional portal, give it to me immediately. And go tell Gold he's on poop scooping duty for the next millennia." I snorted,

"You guys are the biggest dysfunctional family I've ever seen. Can I maybe go to the school?" Red laughed,

"Pipsqueak, that's the first time a kid has ever asked to go to school."

*Not true! I used to beg my mom to let me go to school when I was a three year old so I could meet people my age. All my friends were older than I was.*

*Freak.*

*Now all I want is to be homeschooled.*

*Autumn, you made a big mistake leaving Creation. Now stuff is going to happen and you're not going to be able to stop any of it.* I made a fist and jammed my hands into my pockets,

"What can I say, I lived a lonely life. I only saw the real world in person once." Orange smiled,

"I'm going for the first time tomorrow. How does the sun feel?"

"Warm." Indigo laughed,

"I was born on the surface."

"So," Orange asked, "You don't remember much about that, do you?"

"My memory is spotless." I smirked,

"My memory is too. I can forget, but I choose not to." Green put down her book for a second,

"Sometimes things are better off forgotten. They can't hurt people then." For a second I thought she was looking into my soul but then this happened,

"Do I even have a soul?" Everyone looked at me weirdly and that's when I realized I had said it out loud,

"Oh fudge. Sorry guys, didn't mean to say that out loud." Red rolled her eyes,

"Moving on, we're a little tight on space right now but... you and Orange can share. Got any stuff?" I pulled my sketchbook, pens, and dagger out of my satchel,

"Everything else is in the book. I can summon it any time I want. Proficiency!" Orange smiled,

"I've always wanted to have a roommate. We can do stuff instead of sleeping!" I nodded,

"I am warning you, I like my sleep and if anyone tries to wake me up early, I will skewer you." Green sighed,

"Now you sound like Red. Please tell me you know math. Or how to read. Or how not to blow things up with a piece of cheese."

"I'm smarter than the average high schooler. I think. But I do blow things up." Cyan was literally vibrating,

"Oh my gosh you're cool!" I rolled my eyes, enjoying the compliment,

"Sure. You can be one of the few people who thinks that." Orange gave me a grand tour around the place and for the first time in awhile, I felt accepted into society. Okay, so, I know this sounds sappy right now but don't worry. It got incredibly complicated once I started universe hopping. It was the next morning and Green was taking Orange to different universes. I of course, begged to come and what do ya know, I managed to convince Green that I was responsible enough. Green pulled out the smallest dagger I had ever seen and cut a portal to the surface. We were in an alley and there was something large under a tarp. It was a convertible, bright red, shiny, and something that you don't normally see driving down the street. Green was wearing capri pants, a green shirt, and tennis shoes. Orange was wearing pants, a 21 pilots shirt, and tennis shoes. I was wearing the same thing I always wore. The only difference was a small drawing of a flame on my shoes. Still adding pictures, even far away from home. We drove off, heading for, as Green put it, nowhere in particular. Orange was completely enamored with the sky.

"It's more blue than I thought it would be." Green smiled,

"When I was little, I used to dream about seeing the sun. I actually saw it in my dreams and it was the most beautiful thing ever. I dedicated my time to reading about it and learning what it was. But now that I see it in person... you can know millions of facts, but seeing the real thing makes those facts insignificant." I messed with my seat belt,

"Have you ever been up here?"

"No. Not until today. Red is usually the one who leads these excursions. Today I think she was trying to read a book with Julius Caesar."

"The dude?" Orange snickered,

"The knife." There was a silence in the car for a few seconds before we all started laughing. Green parked the car in another alley,

"Okay, we need to make a quick stop in the Scribblenauts world." She used the dagger and ripped open another portal. Inside was the weirdest world I had ever seen. Yeah, it was even weirder than Hiro's room which I consider a world of its own. It was a kingdom, with a tornado in front of me. The king and the subjects were trapped under a bridge. There was a time machine and a dragon. And in the middle of all the chaos, was a boy wearing a blue shirt with a star. He wrote something inn a notebook and a sword materialized in front of him. He turned and saw us, then waved his hands and the tornado disappeared. Then he grinned,

"Hi, I'm Maxwell. Let me guess, you're from Red? I have the package for you." He pulled a notebook out of seemingly nowhere,

"Hey, you're Autumn, right?" I backed up, random people who knew me were scary,

"Uh, yes?" He laughed,

"Don't look so scared, I know your father. This was the second world he made. He also made me." I smiled nervously,

"Cool."

"So anyway, don't shake it. It might unleash something you can't control." Green nodded

"See you later Max." We walked out of the 2-d world and back into our world. I barely had time to register Green's shocked face, or the shadowy figure by the car, or even the sound of the gunshot. All I knew was that I felt immense pain, and everything slowly faded around me as I collapsed. I had just been shot through the heart.

*gasp! What's going to happen, how can she be dead if this story is about her, where's my cookie? All these questions shall be answered in the next chapter. Sorry again I was so late. Had some issues. Well, I gotta cut this short. My tablet is being posessed again. "Don't die!"*


	7. Technical difficulties please stand by

*Hi people! I'm back much to your obvious dismay! So, thanks to garland of eden for reviewing. To answer some things, Teal and I were discussing Red in history class because Red is loosely based on Teal. In fact, Red's character was a gift to Teal when we first got this. We decided to give her a knife collection and make her extremely obsessive about it. While we were listening to the teacher talk about ancient Rome we started naming her knives. We were learning about Julius Caesar and... the knife that Red considers her soul mate was born. I don't know much about Lock's quest, but since you brought it up, I'm going to use it in a later chapter or maybe a different are, in my twisted world, many Creators. There's the Nintendo guy, the Xbox person, the PlayStation one, the Creator of that traumatizing game for the v-tech consol, and then there are the stand alone games that have Creators. Books, movies, and t.v shows have whatever god/gods they believe in. Many of them see nintendo as that kid in the corner eating paste (it's a funny picture online) so they don't pay much attention to nintendo people. My style of writing is something I learned recently. I wrote a book with a friend, we're still editing because writing is hard but this is sort of the style that we use. I'm still developing my writing but thank you for your suggestion, I will take it into consideration. So, now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's get this story started. I was having trouble with this chapter. It wasn't turning out like I wanted it to, so here's Red's backstory instead. I probably will be doing this if I have trouble with chapters. Enjoy!*

She was born during a thunderstorm. The Creator had drawn her then swept what was on his desk onto the floor. Her first memory was a blonde teenage boy with banging his head on the table. She examined herself carefully. A white simple dress, long red hair, fair skin. She stood up carefully, she was strong, much stronger than someone born from paper and graphite should be.

"Hey cutie," she said with a small smile, "What's wrong?" The Creator turned around and fell out of his chair in shock,

"I didn't mean to make anything come to life!" She shrugged,

"Well, whether it was intentional or not, here I am. Surprise!"

"My life is just getting worse and worse," he sighed, "Do you have a name?"

"What's a name?" The Creator started to laugh, only to cover his mouth quickly which disappointed her since his laugh was cute,

"A name is what people call you."

"What's your name then?" He blushed the most brilliant red she had ever seen,

"I'm The Creator."

"Doesn't seem like a normal name cutie. But, you can call me Red for now." He smiled,

"Like your hair and eyes. I like it. It suits you." Thus Red was born. The Creator, who had just suffered the loss of his brother, was happy to have a friend. They grew up together and Red, who was an extremely vengeful entity, thought that nothing would ever change. But she had never been more wrong. The Creator became more strict as he got older. He made more rules for Red and him to live by. Eventually Red had enough. She cornered him in his room and started bitterly complaining about the extra rules. He tried to defend himself against the furious goddess but her inability to listen to his reasons made him angry too. He banished her to the other end of Creation, where he put all of his failed creations. The first day she was there, she figured he would come back and apologize. The next two days proved that the kind Creator had a dark side. As each long day passed, Red grew more and more afraid. Was this how life was going to be? Isolated and alone in a world where broken toys go? That's all she had been to the Creator, she decided, a toy. Something he could play with until she got boring. Soon she gave up all hope and curled up in a corner, waiting for death. But... death didn't come. She gave up on that too. All she had with her was a knife, which she used to keep track of the days she had been there. She could have used it to end her life, but she considered suicide cowardly. One day, while she was exploring her prison, something, born from her tears and a bit of blood from a mishap with the knife (never sleep with an knife next to you if it's not sheathed.) formed. When she got back, she saw a young woman, with green hair and green eyes sitting on the ground. Overjoyed, Red raced over,

"Oh my god! Uh, hi!" Her voice was scratchy from lack of use but it soon smoothed out,

"What's your name? I'm Red, or Vengeance." The girl shrugged,

"Well if you're Red then I'll be Green. Or Wisdom. Do you have anything to read around here?"

"What?" Green rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up a little,

"Oh no, are you illiterate? Poor woman." Red narrowed her eyes,

"Are you being smart with me?"

"Well let's see. My name is Wisdom so I guess I am. Don't worry, I'm smart with everyone. It's in my name." Red groaned,

"Just my luck, the first person I meet is a smarta-"

"Profanities do not become you." Red gritted her teeth. This girl was annoying,

"How are you smart with everyone? There's only two of us here."

"Really," Green looked around, "Well, I guess I am only smart with you. Funny how that works. And if we're complaining about each other. Just my luck, the first person I meet is a barbarian."

"Are you mocking me?" Green smirked,

"Anything's possible Red. Really, there are thousands of possibilities on how this conversation could go."

"It's going the worst possible way." Red and Green spent a week avoiding each other. Green was brave enough to venture inside the old brick house that stood near where Red usually stayed. Instead of finding monsters or other horrible things, she found books. Soon enough the two were spending time together, out of fear of being alone. They figured out how to use their magic to create other goddesses and soon they had every color in the rainbow. The guys came next, Green accidentally made them when she got a severe paper cut. She regretted that day more than someone should regret. Red became the leader of the gang because she had been around the longest. Green expected to be second in command, but instead, a girl called Loyalty, and then Patience. They pledged to adventure, explore, and keep the twisted creations under control. They dubbed their home the underworld, and Red swore that she would never become as strict as the Creator had been.

*Okay, so. It may take some time to get the next real chapter out since I'm still having issues, but if it takes too long, I will write another mini story, probably the one about Red and her issues with opening cupboards. Thanks for reading, please leave a review and "Don't die!"*


	8. More issues, please stand by

*Hey guys! So, I'm still having issues with the next chapter of the story and I didn't want to leave any of you loyal readers without your weekly dose of stupidity so I just threw something together to tell White and Black's backstory. ... did you hear that? That was the sound of people all around the world calling me racist. Anyway, this is just going to be another short filler. I don't know how many more of these there will be but I still have issues to sort out. There will be a full explanation in the actual chapter. Please don't kill me, and enjoy.*

Once, a long time ago, two girls were born into a world that did not accept them. One girl had white hair and strange white eyes. The other had black hair and black eyes. Their personalities were as opposite as their colors. The first child had a merciful attitude. The second believed that mercy was for weaklings, and never spared anyone from her wrath. No one knew who had birthed these children. Their mothers never claimed them. From a young age, all they had was each other. While they were small, they felt something when around each other. They didn't know what that feeling was until a few years later. It was pure hatred. Their conflicting ideas were the cause of their never ending arguments that drove the other citizens in the village crazy.

Why do you live in the same house if you hate each other that much?

They had no answer to this question. Eventually, the village started to go to ruins. Many people blamed the girls, who had been dubbed Rehema (Mercy) and Ukatili (Cruelty) while a few people pointed out that the economy had been collapsing around them for years. Those people were outnumbered and the girls were to be executed the next day. In a rush to escape, they packed what little they had and ran off into the forrest, their fear keeping them together. They tried to get as far away from their village as possible. However, their fast pace and the hot sun prevented them from getting to their destination, as they drank all the water they had packed. Rehema had given all their food to a mother bear near the beginning of their trip, starting another argument between the two. They ended up collapsing near another village, fearing that it was the end of their stories. An old man was hunting when he came upon two nine year old girls unconscious. He took them back to his home and gave them food and drink. Rehema would have willingly stayed there but Ukatili reminded her of their goal. They were searching for a place, only heard about in legends. Their neighbors had called it paradise and many had left to find it. The man gave them food, water, and better clothes for the trip and the two set off again. They walked for many weeks, eventually finding their destination. But paradise... was gone. They wandered through the smoking remains of the village. Every building had been burned. The air smelled of smoke and it burned their lungs. They couldn't stay there. They had to escape. Rehema had to drag Ukatili away. The cruel being had been examining the charred skeletons of the former inhabitants of the village, trying to find out how they died. Now completely homeless, the duo took refuge in the forrest, where Ukatili turned her rage on Rehema. She blamed her soft counterpart for Paradise. She said that if Rehema hadn't insisted on sleeping they could have helped save the village. Their argument turned into an all out battle. The two had received hunting knives from the old man and were quick to turn them on each other. The battle they fought was long and tedious, both not knowing what they were really doing. It wasn't the last battle they would ever have. When they were sixteen, they turned on each other again. This time, it was because Rehema freed multiple animals from Ukatili's traps. This battle turned out different from the rest. The two gouged at each other. Ukatili intent on killing the weak link, Rehema trying to avoid death. In their frenzy they blinded each other. Rehema had Ukatili at her mercy. She could have done whatever she wanted with her. But she dropped the knife and wrapped a strip of cloth around her adversary's face and then her own. They waited for death together. It seemed fitting. They came into the world together, they might as well leave it the same way. Eventually they passed out from loss of blood. Ukatili was the first one awake. The surroundings seemed different and she could... well, it wasn't seeing but she could sense things. She could hear her counterparts thoughts. And then, she heard something else entirely,

"Uh, hi? My name's Red. How did you get here and what in the name of Creation did you do to each other?" A new chapter in their stories.

*I don't know if I've mentioned this but White and Black were not born into the Underworld like the others. They weren't human, but they weren't like Red either. Well, I need suggestions for universes Autumn can visit so leave a review with one and most importantly, "don't die!"*


	9. Happy Eclipse Day!

*Hey guys! Not an official chapter but I'm just here to say happy eclipse day! Well, to all of us Americans. I don't know if people on the other side of the world can see it but I bought glasses for it and I'm playing drawn to life the next chapter. I beat the first one in two days which is amazing because I expected it to be a lot harder like the wii game. The angler king was really annoying and I can't jump over holes but it was fun. Especially because of the invincibility code I learned before I fought the scorpion. The flower was a lie but that was okay, I was too lazy to look for it anyway. Have fun today, don't look directly at the sun without special glasses, and keep pets indoors so they don't look at the sun. Now here's a cute fluffy little story that involves Jowee's first time seeing an eclipse. Enjoy!*

"So, why are we going to watch the sun disappear again," Autumn pulled on her shoes. Summer grinned,

"Because it's a full eclipse dummy. It's going to be so cool. Besides, we don't have to buy glasses and you know I love free things."

"Why don't we need glasses," Jowee asked. Autumn ran a hand through her hair to try and get it neater,

"Because we aren't human. You especially." Hiro leaned over the little raposa and chuckled,

"I heard that all the birds are going to drop out of the sky and the animals are going to start acting weird. Hey, maybe it'll affect you too!"

"I think I want to stay here now." Autumn patted Jowee on the head,

"Don't listen to Hiro. He's an idiot. Besides, we're meeting two other creators there and I want to see their reactions to you."

"Wait, which other creators," Summer asked brushing her curly hair with an actual brush.

"Xbox and Playstation."

"Darn, I was hoping we'd meet a pc creator one of these days," Summer sighed, "Oh well, Xbox is nice too." The three siblings got up and opened a portal. Jowee hung back,

"I'm kind of nervous. It's going to get really dark?" Autumn smiled,

"If you want I can draw you a flashlight when we get there." He nodded and the four walked into the human world. It was a secluded hill. Two people were already there and trying to kill each other. Autumn sighed and walked up to them,

"Five minutes of sanity please. Honestly, you're worse than Black and White." Xbox turned around,

"Tell him he's an idiot Switch! Please." Autumn shoved them both to the ground,

"Don't call me Switch!" Playstation rolled his eyes,

"First you don't want to be called Wii U, then it's no to 3ds, now we can't even call you Switch?"

"Call me either Autumn or Nintendo. Did you bring the picnic blanket?" Xbox pulled out a red checkered blanket and spread it out on the ground,

"Of course. I'm not an idiot." Everyone looked at her skeptically and she shrugged,

"As much of an idiot." The group settled down and turned their attention to the rapidly disappearing sun. Autumn handed Jowee a flashlight and he whispered to her,

"I'm kind of scared right now." Autumn whispered back,

"Don't worry. It won't be like when the sun disappeared from your village." He took her words into consideration. None of the other creators were acting worried and the heroes were joking around so maybe it wasn't that bad. He settled down and joined a conversation. The moon slipped over the sun and the world was covered in darkness but Jowee had his friends protecting him. Nothing bad happened, no birds fell out of the sky, much to Hiro's dismay, and Jowee realized something. Eclipses were beautiful. He decided he'd bring Mari to see the next one. She would like that. They stayed until the sun was back to normal before heading home. Jowee later admitted that the eclipse was better than he was expecting because he was with his close friends. Summer hugged him, Autumn smirked and pushed his goggles over his eyes and Hiro called him cheesy and went to his room to write something 'not cheesy' as he put it. It was one of the best days of Jowee's life.

*So, I got up at 6:45 this morning and I only got seven hours of sleep so sorry if this sucks but school is starting soon and I need to prepare myself for the horror of getting up early. I was just outside and I looked at the sun on accident without the glasses but I'm fine. I can still see. My brother actually wanted to see birds fall from the sky but when he didn't see that he watched a video of a baby bird falling off a cliff. I'm ashamed to admit that it was kind of funny because the bird hesitated, then launched itself off. I still love animals and it was kind of bad. In other words, pleasedonthatemebecauseIsaiditwasfunny. Well, leave a review and most importantly, "Don't die!"


	10. Annnd we're back!

*So, here it is. The chapter that gave me so much trouble. I had a lot of issues while writing this and you're going to get a few tutorial things from Green like in a typical Mario rpg. Speaking of that sort of thing, the Mario universe is where I decided Autumn would go. I had to choose my favorite mario game, Mario and Luigi Bowser's inside story. I love love LOVE that game! It's one of the first mario games that I played and I still haven't beaten it. Well, don't judge me too harshly, and enjoy.*

Have you ever wondered how it feels to be dead? If so, you're a creep or you just have something very wrong with you. Being dead is NOT fun. You feel like you're floating, maybe in a lake or something and eventually something happens to humans but for me? Well, I was expecting a proverbial white light or the gates of heaven. Instead I start sinking. So, then I start thinking, if heaven is up, then why am I going down. Hadn't I been good? I mean, sure I was rude and disrespectful at times but... I didn't think that it would get me banished from the good afterlife. That was when I woke up on the cement, surrounded by blood. The wound in my chest was closed and the person who shot me was fighting Green and Orange and doing extremely well. In a moment of panic I pointed at the car and it blew up, then I got up and lunged at my killer with my knife. They jumped away and made a portal, racing through and closing it quickly. Green raised an eyebrow,

"So, why'd you have to blow up the car?"

"Because it would shock that creep. Better question, how am I alive?"

"Well, everyone has multiple lives in our world. Same with a few other worlds. Humans just die and stay dead," Green explained, "Even though you're half human, you can come back to life, although you only have ten lives so be careful. Don't get reckless. Now, another better question, how will we get around?" I pulled my sketchbook out,

"Trust me, I got this." Moments later we were cruising down the road again in an exact replica of the car I had mercilessly blown up. I have to admit, I maybe didn't have to blow up the car, but you can't blame me. I was just dead and blowing things up is awesome. Orange kept messing with the radio, looking for her favorite song which is something I would have been doing, however, I was too busy looking at the world around me. You humans have a really beautiful planet you know. If I were you, and there was an alien invasion of course, I would fight as long and as hard as it takes to keep this place.

*But the Others are too strong! They took away all the technology and killed so many people and now there are silencers!*

*Anyone else think that movie sucked?*

*Rule number one. Books are always better than movies. Honestly, don't you read?*

*I thought we agreed to get out of the Harry Potter section and talk about more... interesting things.* I inwardly groaned, the voices were back.

*Hey! You come over here and say that Harry Potter isn't interesting to my face pal!*

'Would it kill you all to shut up?' There was a brief pause and then everyone said the same thing,

*Yes.*

'Oh joy.' Green looked over at me,

"So... I was thinking that we could go to the Mushroom Kingdom for lunch. The queen there owes us a few favors."

"Mushroom Kingdom," I laughed, "So what, the people are mushroom people?" Green nodded,

"Mostly." Orange grinned as she selected a radio station,

"The queen, the super plumbers, the koopas, and the bad guys are the non mushroom people. Well, and the water enemies. By they way, if you value your limbs don't go in the water." I nodded and the voices started yelling,

*Oh. My. God.*

*Do, do, do, do do do do, do do do do do do do, do do do! Mario bros!*

*Yassssssss!*

*Okay okay, I grew up with the mario bros, this is amazing.* Green pulled over into another alley and pulled down a poster on the brick wall to reveal another portal. Orange and I got out of the car and prepared to jump through. Orange looked at me,

"Ready?" I smirked,

"Let's-a go." Green went through first. Then she came back out,

"So, I accidentally opened the wrong time stream and the world is currently being destroyed. Should we watch?" Orange shrugged,

"We should help." I snorted,

"Or we can watch and eat popcorn. Either one is fine."

"I say we scope it out," Green said, "And then we'll decide." The other side of the portal was chaos. It was dark, there were clouds everywhere. Green pulled out some sort of ipod and Orange did the same. They put their earbuds in and since I didn't want to be left out I copied the design into my sketchbook and drew headphones. I hooked everything up and put the headphones on.

(Cue In The Final)

I nearly threw the ipod as far away as possible,

"It's playing music! I just made this, I'm also broke! How does it have music?!" Orange snorted,

"Magic duh. Honestly, you can bring art to life but you're freaked out by this? You need to sort out your priorities." Green lightly smacked her upside the head,

"This is new to her. You have to remember she had a tragic upbringing."

"Gee thanks," I rolled my eyes, "So, can anyone explain what hp means?" Okay, explanation time. I could see these stat things in the corner of my vision. I wasn't sure whether it was just me or those were a thing. Green cleared her throat,

"Hp is health points. In worlds like this one you die when your health points get to zero Lvl is your level, Sp is your special points for special attacks and stuff. Every time you kill enough enemies you get exp or experience. These boost your stats like speed and such. You kill an enemy by jumping on them, hitting them with something like a hammer, or in your case, your knife, and using special attacks which drain your Sp. However this is a turn based rpg world so you and the enemy take turns."

"Well that's bull s-" I was cut off by two loud roars. Orange grinned,

"Well, it sounds like the action is at the castle." I matched her grin,

"First one there gets dibs on whatever's doing this weird magic!" We raced off with Green running after us yelling that we weren't being rational. Than again, my philosophy has always been and will always be, 'Screw rationality and screw logic.'

*I made it through. Thank the creator!

Autumn: You're welcome.

Ember: So, are you ever going to finish my story? Or are you going to make some lame excuse like you've been doing for the past year.

Sophia: Ooh, tell them about my world!

Sam: I've just given up hope. It's clear you're too ADD to finish any story. People of the real world, do not trust this author! She is a huge quitter!

Heh heh, sorry, my story characters hate me. Probably because I abandoned most of their stories. But don't worry, I have something keeping me writing these fanfictions and not giving up. You! The reader! One day, I'm going to stop writing fanfictions and that day will bring about the most mind blowing and sad finale ever. It will also show how much everyone reading this and not hating it means to me. Now, before this gets too sappy, two things! One, I am currently scripting a comic that I hope to draw and post online. More details about that in the future. Two, my laptop is fixed so this is the last time I'll be writing on my tablet unless there is some kind of emergency. Chapters will start getting longer and there will be less typos. I know I already mentioned this in my Raposatale fanfiction but I'm putting it here so people who don't read that can know. Well, leave a review and "Don't die!"


	11. Fawful, how awful (Back again!)

**Now, since I'm on my computer I can do bold notes and stuff. Yay! Everything's a bit weird, but I'm working on it. Sorry it's been so long though. School started and my Grandma was in the hospital. Don't worry, she's been discharged and she's back home, but she'll never be the same apparently. It'll be fine... I hope. However I have decided that I never want to end up in the hospital. It's a disturbing place. So anyway, in this chapter, you're going to want to start out listening to In the final and I'll tell you when you don't need to listen to music anymore. Also, I have decided, after this series, I'm starting another story. This time, it'll be less multiversial and more... weird and... different or something. It'll also be slightly more canon. But that will come much later in life. I have no idea how long it will take to get to my final story with Autumn as the main character. Maybe years, I dunno. As long as I'm still interested in writing and fandoms, I will write on here. Also, one of my friends mentioned that publishers go on wattpad so she might put a story another friend and I wrote on there. I'll tell you about it if we put it on there. On another note, it's someone's birthday. Not mine yet, it's Autumn's and Summer's! Celebrate by drawing them fanart and if you have tumblr (I don't know how this stuff works anywhere else) tag the art AutumnOC or SummerOC! Well, get comfortable, grab a brownie (The food, not the girl scout. Put that kid down you pervert!) and enjoy.**

How did I end up getting eaten by a turtle dragon thing while he was fighting a dark turtle dragon thing? Long story short the dragon used a vacuum thing and this weird bug thing with creepy eyes, Orange, and I were swallowed. I heard Green yelling something but I didn't know what she was saying. I think she was calling us morons. I slammed into the bug thing and Orange fell on top of me. We were on some sort of battle field thing? Even stranger, there were two people already there. A fat guy wearing red, and his exact opposite, a thin guy wearing green. The four of us stared at each other in disbelief. Then the bug thing exploded. Well, not exploded per say, more like grew really big and sent me and Orange flying. We knocked the two guys down. It was cackling wildly as we all stood up. I grimaced, it was hideous, "What the fudge is that thing?" Orange answered for me, "It's called Fawful."

"That's awful." She giggled and continued, "Right now he's the other half of the dark star. He dies, Dark Bowser dies."

*God, everything has a dark version nowadays.*

*Are you quoting Brawl in The Family?*

*Kinda.*

*We're nerds!*

'Shut up! You guys are so annoying.'

*I wanna tell her, but I also don't.*

'Tell me what?' The voices went silent for a few seconds and then,

*Listen, you weren't supposed to run away. If you had stayed, everything would have been different. You would have been accepted by your dad. But since you left, everything's changed. You inadvertently changed the future and made your life ten times more difficult. Way to go you idiot.* I rolled my eyes as Orange and I sat and watched the two Italians fight the Dark Star Core/Fawful thing. An odd floating orange ball thing lifted the Italians into the air and they dodged a laser blast The ball thing dropped them once the laser dispersed. I had summoned a wall of paint so Orange and I didn't get killed. Did I mention that I could do that before? Probably not, I get distracted when telling my life story. The orange ball floated over to us, "Are you guys going to help or what?"

"Depends, what do we get in return?"

"You get to live?" Orange nodded, "Good reason Starlow."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I make it my job to know everything about places I might travel to. You're a star sprite, right?" Before Starlow could respond I stood up, "I want to live, how do we kill it?"

"Just attack," Both Orange and Starlow responded to my question. I nodded, "Because that's how you live. By killing. Sounds like my kind of game!" I picked up my sketchbook and summoned my dagger. Then I lunged forward and brought my blade down on the Dark Star Core. It exploded with a flash of white light and all that was left was Fawful, the small... I don't know what he was. Then stuff happened and I'm going to leave it out. Why? Well at this point I didn't realize what kind of world I lived in but now that I do, well, spoiler warning. Basically I experienced being eaten and vomited out in the same day. It should have been more traumatizing then it actually was. Green smacked me and Orange upside the head with a thick book, "What were you two thinking?! You could have died!" I grinned, "Again." That earned another smack in the head for me. Orange smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides, I learned something today."

"What, that you're not responsible enough to go out?"

"Never be on the other end of Autumn's dagger. She will rip you apart and show no mercy."

* * *

We got home late that evening after a day of tormenting strangers and learning about the multiverse. It's an interesting place. That notebook that we had was apparently supposed to be dropped off somewhere secret so while Green did that, Orange and I got dinner. For lunch we ended up eating cake because that's apparently all Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom knows how to make. Once home Orange and I were confronted by Red, "Okay, two multiversial schools, a fighting school and a school school. Where do you want to go? The fighting one starts tomorrow and the normal one starts in about three weeks." I shrugged, "Fighting I guess."

"I'm with Autumn on this. I'd rather go to a fighting school." Red sighed, "Smash Academy it is."

*Did she just say Smash?*

*Oh my god. Melee theme intensifies.*

*Crap, I think I'm from the future. I play Smash 4.*

*Yeah, this is 2004. All the cool kids have a Ds. And the world is supposed to end in eight years so...* I rolled my eyes at the voices, 'Future, really? Come on, time travel isn't real, right?'

*Doctor Who theme intensifies*

*You'll just have to find out."

"Hi, excuse me? I think I'm lost. Is this the Kanach' forest?*

'What?' The voices went silent again. That voice was obviously a girl. She sounded normal enough but... how do I put this. The other voices have this weird quality to them. It sounds like people talking through a layer of plastic wrap. This voice was clearer than any I heard before. Maybe I was going nuts. I blamed the voice on my dream that night. I had never had one like it before. I was standing in front of a mansion of darkness with a goggled raposa trying to drag me away, "Autumn we have to go!" I continued to stare at the mansion, "What's in there?"

"You know what's in there! And you know it'll kill us if we stay any longer." I turned to face the raposa, "Listen, Do you trust me?"

"No!" I laughed, "Fair enough, after all, I don't even know you so how can two strangers trust each other?"

"Strangers? Autumn what are you talking about? It's me, Jowee. Please say you didn't get hit on the head harder than I thought." I shrugged, "Kid, Jowee, I hate to break it to you but, well, I've never seen you before in my life. Granted, since I'm going in there it's going to be an abnormally short life, but don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine." Jowee latched on even tighter, "No! I won't let you!"

"I'm a seven year old crazy person. Can you stop me? No." I pulled away and walked into the mansion. I couldn't see a thing, "Even darker on the inside huh?"

"That's how I like it. Dark so you can't see who's going to kill you." I grinned pulling out my dagger, "Goody, death." The voice laughed, "Pitiful hero, I like you. Shame you have to die." I was about to respond when I heard something behind me. The voice was laughing. I threw my dagger at where the voice was coming from. The laughter cut off abruptly, "That's what happens when you mess with me." A wave of light crashed down on me, draining me of my color. Have you ever had that happen to you? It hurts. It's like fire, ice, and paper cuts soaked in lemon juice all together. I bolted awake, sitting up in my bed panting. Orange was still asleep, it was clear I hadn't disturbed her. I held my dagger close to my chest, just a dream, just a dream. Wasn't it? The next morning came. Somehow I had been able to get back to sleep and I didn't want to wake up. Orange shook me, "Get up. We have school."

"Meh."

"Come on, it's the twenty ninth, we have school." That woke me up.

"Twenty nine?"

"Yeah." I groaned, "Crap. It's my birthday. I'm eight today."

"Congrats?"

"Kill me now because if I ever go home my twin sister will do it for me."

 **Yeah, I had to cut this off. Sorry. I'll hopefully do a longer chapter next time. I'll also hopefully write soon. Sorry loyal fans. If you exist. Okay so um, fanart is accepted and encouraged, so are reviews. My smash bros drabbles are going to get better, I had writers block for the past few weeks. I'm going to my friend's house tonight so more stories for that. Uh, what else... any tips about beating Jigglypuff? I'm stuck. Also school. It's weird. I'm passing my math class. I didn't honestly expect that. Well, I got to go, the burritos are calling. Review, fanart, and "Don't die!"**


	12. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!

**So, I'm back again. With good news and bad news, the good news is that all my plans for the future of this series is finally coming together along with the fact I'm getting slightly better with a bow. The bad news is now my grandma is back in the hospital facing a life threatening decision where neither options sound good. I hear she's getting discharged today but you never know what will happen. I also don't know when I'll be updating again because I've been phasing in and out of writers block. I'm also tired. I've been doing a lot of stuff in school and with friends and helping people deal with mid life... is crisis a plural? I don't know, all of my friends already agree that we're not going to make it past thirty. Especially me tempting fate and waiting to be killed. I don't know what I'm doing with my life. Someone call my therapist. Speaking of therapist, I'm really going to need one after reading this story in language arts class. It leaves you to wonder what's going to happen. Murder perhaps? I can handle that. I can't handle rape though and I'm worried that's what happens. Probably not but I'll never know. There are so many fanfictions about smut on here I can barely find anything worthwhile. It's either dirty or incomplete. Oh, yeah. Sorry, have to interrupt myself. Did you know the world was supposed to end on September 23rd? Ah 2017, you're almost as good as 2012. Well happy October! Glad the world hasn't ended and glad you're still here because I can't shut up and get on with the story. Oh, by the way, Kirby in here is a lot like Kirby in Brawl In The Family comics (Look them up they're good!) so he can talk. Enjoy.**  
"I pulled on my jacket, eight years old already. Back then I thought that was old. I didn't know about any of the aging magic. Actually that was the day I learned. Orange and I went into the kitchen for breakfast. Red was there with a guy. He had gold hair, not actual gold, and a gold, again not real gold, bandanna over a white shirt. Red saw us coming in and looked back at him, "Get outta my sight you golden freak." The guy bowed, "Yes Lady Red. I'm going." As he passed me and Orange he muttered just loud enough for us to hear, "Not like I'd want to stay in a warm building where everyone hates me." I watched him leave and then turned my attention back to Red, "Can I borrow one of your knives? I need to either kill myself or my twin sister before she kills me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sighed, "It's my birthday." She poured a second cup of coffee and handed it to me, "Take it, you're gonna need it." Cyan popped out of nowhere, "Birthday?! OHMYGODS! Happy birthday Autumn! We don't celebrate birthdays around here 'cause we can age whenever we want because we're goddesses, hey I bet you can too, ah, off topic, so I didn't get you a present but I'll share my dessert with you!" I jumped a little but didn't spill an coffee, "Jeez, do you teleport or something."

"She's like a freaking ninja when she wants to be," Indigo said walking in. She, like Orange and Cyan was in full uniform. Red motioned for me to come closer to her, "You're going to need something to distinguish you as a child of creation there. Hmm, oh! Perfect." She made a circular motion with her hand and I felt something metal forming loosely around my head. When it was complete I pulled it off. It was a small metal circlet that looked like it was made from paint splatters on canvas. It also looked like it had been dipped in paint so while the top was silver, the bottom was a deep black, almost like the color of ink. Red grinned,  
"Amazing. That'll show that you're from this world and that you're a goddess." I took a sip of the coffee, not really noticing the bitterness. It was pretty good. I stuck the circlet back on my head, "Any other fancy gadgets that show off where I'm from?"

"Nope. The Hands'll recognize you just like that."

"The hands?" Red winked, "You'll see. Now, who wants breakfast?" Apparently the goddesses were late sleepers because no one else showed up for a half hour. Finally Green walked in, "Morning." Red glared at her, "Why are you here?"

"I live here, or have you forgotten already?" Red rolled her eyes, "You usually stay in your room reading until lunch."  
"I finished my book and I was going to get another today." Indigo widened her eyes at me, I could practically hear her voice, _Red explosion_ _in three, two, one, now!_ Red shook her head, "No! Last time I let you order a book online you practically bought a whole library! And now you think I'll let you out to buy books? You must be nuts."

"I figured you'd say that. Oh, good luck finding Caesar." Red looked down at her belt, noticing the empty sheath, "Oh you little b-" Orange interrupted, "School!" Red looked back, "The portal's right outside the door. Good luck, don't die and one of you please, _please_ tell Sheik that she looks like a dude?" Indigo smirked, "Oh, they're going to be there? Is Marth?" Red nodded and Indigo stood up, "Perfect. I can't wait." We followed her outside the house to see a swirling vortex of white light. Closing my eyes I stepped forward. On the other side there were lots of people and two white gloved hands, oh, hands. Now I got it. I walked over to a table with the rest of the girls. A guy with a sword and fiery red hair stood there, "Put a check by your name, okay?" I picked up the pen and scanned the list, **Autum of** **Creation.**  
"You spelled my name wrong." The guy glanced down at the paper, "Sorry. How do people not know how to spell Autumn? Honestly. It's nuts." I marked in a little N and put a check. Then Indigo, Orange and I walked into the crowd. Cyan had disappeared somewhere. Indigo pulled me aside, "How good are you with a sword?"

"I don't know, I've never used one." She nodded, "Okay, come on, we're joining the swordsmen." She dragged me to an area where everyone had swords or some sword like object. I pulled out my sketchbook and started drawing a sword. One of the hands floated over to us, "Indigo, what weapon do you use?"

"I..."

"Tell me now." She sighed, "A mace." She was carted off by the other hand, "Autumn avenge me!" I didn't look up when the hand asked me what weapon I used. I simply started erasing a part of the sword I messed up on, "Working on my sword right now. gotta redesign it." Someone leaned over my shoulder, "I hope you're not planning on using that sketchbook in battle. You'd lose so easily." I dropped the book and used my magic to make it swing up and hit the strange guy in the face before it returned to my hand and I started adding the finishing touches to the sword, "Back off _pal._ " I heard someone hurrying away from me and I finally looked up. The only thing I saw was a green outfit and pointy ears. Oh goody, an elf. I looked around at the other people. There was the redhead from before with a guy with blue hair and a small crown, and a guy with a strip of cloth around his head, the elf man with a smaller duplicate of himself and another, more cartoon like duplicate, a round thing wearing a cape and a mask, and a young angel. The angel was looking around at the same time I was looking at him and he smiled shyly. I nodded in his direction and finished the sword. Then I pulled it off the page. I guess I had gotten the dimensions wrong because it was a little too large and a little too heavy. No time to fix it, I just had to adjust my battle stance. The elf man from before was back, "That sword's a little too large for you kid." I laughed, "So? That ego's a little too large to fit in this room and yet you make it work." Someone laughed, the blue haired guy in the crown, "Link stop trying to scare the students off." He then turned to me, "Don't let him get on your nerves. He can be a bit of a show-off sometimes. I'm Marth, what's your name?"

"Autumn." He looked at my circlet, "Huh, a goddess?!" I nodded, "Yes, and no. I'm a child of creation."

"Creation's child? You wouldn't happen to know the Creator, would you?" One of the hands was back. I nodded, "He's my dad." The angel had inched a bit closer, "I don't think I ever heard of a god called The Creator." I snorted, "You don't want to. Trust me." The hand bobbed a bit as if nodding, "I see now. You look like him. I used to know him. He always wanted to keep his family out of these tournaments. Why did he change his mind?"

"He didn't, I'm here of my own free will." Marth nodded, "I hope you join the tournament one day." I nodded, "I will. Trust me."

 **Cutting it short cause I gotta go. Review and I'm still accepting fanart "Don't die!"**


	13. Autumn does some stuff

**So... much... math... homework *Collapses on the ground* I'm dying right now. On a happier note, I efficiently managed to trick my friend into thinking I was going to give Legend of Zelda a chance. I was saying I was going to try to play this one game again where you fight enemies with a sword and shield, you solve some puzzles, you look stupid, you have a dumb name, and you save a girl with close ties to a goddess. His expression was just getting happier and happier while I said that because that's pretty much Zelda, right? No, Tower of Druaga. A namco game where you play as Gil and you need to save Ki because Ishtar the goddess commands it. I was playing Namco museum ds yesterday and I decided to try playing that game again. It's a shame that it was meant for the ds not my new 3ds xl and everything's supposed to be tiny. Speaking of 3ds, WHO SAW THAT NEW MARIO AND LUIGI GAME! Well, re-release of an old one. I loved Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story but now I can have Superstar saga?! Nintendo I love you again! You may not have Wilfre in smash bros but it's okay, I'll just main Kirby, Lucina, Marth, Roy, Meta Knight, and others until then. Yeah! So anyway, this is the chapter that explains why Drawn to Life characters aren't in smash. It also explains how twisted I am in creating an overly superior character that can kick everyone's butts. So, here I am listening to the underground theme from Super Mario Land, but it's the smash bros version. How many of you played through that level in the Subspace Emissary and just had it burned into your mind? Yeah, I feel your pain. Anyway, I've been thinking, no one else in the Drawn to Life fandom does half the things I do. Am I being too...  
 _Author: Obsessed with pushing your views onto everyone else like a tyrant?  
Autumn: You can shut up you stupid bookworm! This is my life story here!  
Author: Oh joy, you're here now.  
Nayomi: Guys don't start this again._**

 **Ahem, I'm trying to do my thing here. But anyway, this is just the way I am I guess. Before I start the actual chapter I was wondering if any other Americans heard about the 'Super Volcano'? Sounds kind of scary, right? I mean, there is a chance that we could all be plunged back into the ice age. Guess I should rethink my end of the world plan, go live in the nearest Costco. Although that works too. Remember, this chapter has Brawl in the family Kirby so he can talk because I like brawl in the family. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

You know, now that I'm looking back at this, I should have forced my way into the rankings. I mean, I had fun, there was great music, a mansion, good food, and I could destroy everyone. They were pairing everyone up for training. I could see Orange across the room standing awkwardly next to a large penguin in... I can't describe his clothes, just know he was wearing clothes. Both of them held large mallets. Cyan was closer to me partnered with two people, both boys, one in a red hat, the other with blonde hair. Indigo stood alone because apparently the mace isn't a popular weapon. I later saw her with a small version of Bowser. Who did they pair me up with? Well, the angel. Makes sense, right? It would have been better if he wasn't worshiping the ground I walked on the whole time. Honestly, he refused to fight me because he didn't want to hurt me. I'm a good person so I forced him to. His name was Pit, weird name but get this, he was flightless. Seriously, he couldn't fly. I felt bad for him so I cut him some slack and while we were sparring I didn't completely wipe the floor with him. I know what you might be thinking, _gee Autumn, you're too confident in your abilities._ You're not alone. One of the voices actually said that to me. What can I say, I know my strengths and weaknesses. While Pit and I were taking a break I took my time to analyze the other fighters in the sword group. the three elves, oops sorry, Links, were pretty much the same. Just avoid their arrows and fight back. Meta Knight, the masked dude was a little too strong. Just avoid his attacks all together and hope for the best. Marth, Roy, and Ike (Headband guy) had similar moves which looked like they could be easy to dodge. My sword was easy enough to use, I just had to use both my hands and since I had some telepathic control over my sketchbook I could do that. Lunch came next. I decided to work on this drawing I had been doing. It was of my dream, the darkness mansion and the raposa Jowee. Then someone walked over, actually two people. One of them spoke up, "Oh! You're an artist like my friend Adeleine!" I looked up and saw a... pink... puffball, and a girl. I smiled, "I'm guessing that you're Adeleine?" She nodded, "Hi. Are you trying to join the tournaments or are you just trying to get better at fighting?"

"I don't know. I kind of want to join, but I know I should get better at fighting. How else am I going to protect my brownies from my family?" The puffball sat down at the table, so did Adeleine, and said, "I'm Kirby! What's your name? Where are you from? We're from Dreamland."

"I'm Autumn and I'm from the Creation Realm." To say Kirby ate his lunch was an understatement. He literally inhaled it. I mean it. It would have been scary but I live with Hiro. He may look like the typical hero, but he's not at three in the morning after you've just shot him with a nerf gun. Although that was probably my fault. The three of us talked about stuff, Adeleine was an artist who loved painting and Kirby was a hero who ate a lot. After lunch there were actual battles on simulated stages. My first fight was on a stage called Final Destination. It was against the short normal Link. We warped onto the stage and as soon as the fight started I charged him. He jumped to avoid me but I predicted that and swung my sword at him, knocking him back a little bit. He got up and shot an arrow at me which I narrowly dodged and then I started swinging my sword at random, hitting him sometimes and missing him others. I kept pushing him back until he was at the very edge of the stage. I grinned at this, "So, how are you going to get out of this one?" He looked around, "Uh, probably talk you out of doing this?"

"Please, I'm Autumn of Creation, there is no reasoning with me." He tried to attack but I shoved him over. He grabbed on to the edge of the platform, "No, wait!" I laughed, "Don't mess with me, kid." Then I ground my heel into his hand and he fell into the abyss. We were instantly transported to the podium where an announcer said, "The winner is, Autumn!" I decided to do what everyone else had been doing and show off. I slammed my sword back onto it's sketchbook page and said, "Who's next?" After that people kind of avoided me. I went there for the next year, making friends and enemies, finding out about Indigo's undying love for Marth, and just hanging out in general. On the last day of school Master hand pulled Orange, Indigo, Cyan, and I aside, "Girls, I would love to invite you to join us but... well, I discussed it with the original smashers and they think you're too overpowered. Ness is terrified of Cyan," The girl smiled. Ness wouldn't go near her ever since she kicked him in the nuts during a battle. Master hand continued, "Autumn is too crazy, Orange is too calm about fighting everyone, and Indigo freaked Marth out. I hope you understand why I can't let you join the tournament." I nodded, "Sure, we all got issues."

"You're rather calm about this."

"Only because I'll be back one day, maybe if I ever become Creator I'll come back and spy on you guys." Indigo smiled as we left, "Give Marth my love." The portal closed behind us. That was the day I left the underworld. I had a dream that night. It wasn't a dream as much as... a thing. I was standing in a completely white room (Don't call me racist!) and I was alone. Then there was the sound of static and a familiar voice, "Okay, weird time travel machine do your thing!" A girl in a grew hoodie and jeans sort of appeared. She looked around and noticed me, "Okay, stay calm, don't crap yourself like I did when this happened." I didn't move and she sighed, "Okay, you just changed the future slightly."

"No no, I'm totally crapping." She laughed, "No don't!"

"Doesn't matter does it? This is just a dream after all." She stared at me, "God I was cute back then. What happened?" Another voice, also familiar spoke up, "You got old and you used dark magic." Her image flickered and she appeared to be shoving someone. I rolled my eyes, "So, let me guess, you're me from the future?"

"One and only. Isn't it obvious," Her two toned eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't believe me?" I recognized her expression as one that I had worn many times, "Yeah, you're me alright. So, why are you here?"

"About that..."

 **Sorry I had to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I have homework still. Yeah, what's going to happen? Only Teal and I know.  
 _Autumn: And me.  
_ _Summer: Oh! I know!  
Hiro: Kind of obvious._**

 **Shut up! You're going to ruin it for the few people who read this! Well, I got to go, "Don't die!"**


	14. Summer no

"It's Summer."

"What's wrong with her?" My older self shook her head, "She's been captured and it's up to you to save her." I paused before laughing hysterically, "Oh come on! Me? A hero? Ha! You have got to be kidding!" She sighed, "Look, I sent you a mental image of the place. When you wake up you need to go there." I crossed my arms, "Why should I believe you?"

"We've gone over this already kiddo. Just save our sister, or you'll regret it." With that I woke up, an image of a dark hallway in my head. I decided to go in disguise, leaving a note for my friends and surrogate family. Basically I told them that I was grateful but I had to go and I'd see them again. Then I drew the portal and stepped through.

Summer's POV

I woke up late one night to my door opening.

"Autumn," I asked, "Is that you?" A rough hand shoved a cloth in my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back. I writhed around and attempted to get free but it was too late. I was dragged through a portal and shoved in a cell. There I lost all sense of time. My only company was a ghost girl who was completely solid at times with a hole through her midsection who called herself Brin. She delivered food and water for me, and eventually she delivered my company. I could tell he was a young boy, but I couldn't see him. The air smelled of blood for the first three days, and then I was given permission to heal him. I couldn't see what I was doing, but I managed to stop the bleeding for the most part. We didn't talk at all, but I think he was kind of happy he wasn't alone. A few days later he died. Brin came and carted his body out. She seemed disappointed. Later on I asked her why. She glared at me, "Why do you care?" I smiled kindly, "I don't know. I just do."

"He was my little brother. I was trying to keep him alive so his soul could be severed from his dying body and he could join me in serving the dark queen." I tilted my head curiously, "Dark queen?" She put the food down, "Forget it. Just eat your dinner and shut up." I figured I was making a good impression on her. Maybe one day we could be friends. The next day I was sent into a small room with only a silver bow and told to defend myself. As soon as I picked the bow and quiver of arrows up a hoard of creatures made of darkness swarmed in. Instincts took over and I started shooting. Each arrow hit where I was aiming. Soon enough the floor was covered in the shadowy remains. I was escorted back to my cell. For a year I did this, every day getting stronger. In my spare time I would practice my magic. Hiro had his words, Reine had many talents, Autumn had her art, but I had my voice. I would sing every day, training for the day where my voice would be strong enough to summon something to help me. One night my help came. She wore a black cloak, but I could see her face clearly. Her eyes were a shade darker than Autumn's, her hair was a light brown with blue dye, she had a confident smirk, and freckles. In her hand was a sword that looked a little too heavy for her to wield but she managed to use it well. By well I mean she sliced the door in half and nearly crushed me. I summoned a shield with my voice and the top of the door fell around me, split again. The girl grinned, "Oops. That's going to be taken out of my paycheck." I scooted back a bit, "W-who are you?" She seemed to notice I was there, "Oh, Summer, right? I'm... not the important one. If you want to call me something, my employer calls me Wraith."

"Who's your employer?" She froze a moment, as though listening to some voices only she could hear before looking back at me, "The immortal goddess Phoenix, The Black Kirby, Pavo, Luna, Ember, take your pick. She's gone by every name in the book." I nodded before messing with the chains attached to my legs, "So, why are you here?"

"Eh, she told me to save your sorry a- oh, you don't like swearing do you? Your profile said so."

"I have a profile?" She rolled her eyes and leaned on the sword like it was a cane, "Do you want out of this cage or what?"

"More than anything." Wraith nodded with a smirk, "A'right, just try not to flinch." She was a blur of motion and I felt the wind her sword made as it swiped through the chains, shattering them. I stood up and stretched a bit. She had an impatient light in her eyes, "We ain't got all day sunshine. Hurry up." I nodded, something about her eyes was so familiar. Almost as though I had seen her before. And that bag she had across her shoulder. I swear I saw a familiar sketchbook in there, although maybe I was going insane. She helped me climb over the door and into the hallway before she drew a oval on the wall. The wall inside the drawing disappeared completely and I saw the inside of my home. The kitchen to be exact. Hiro was in there, wearing shorts and no shirt rummaging through the fridge for food. I darted through and knocked him over with a hug, "Hiro!"

"Gah, Summer?! Where the hell have you been?! Dad's been flipping out!" I grinned, "I don't know! I was kidnapped and then this girl saved me!" I looked back to see her lingering outside of the portal, "Well don't just stand there, come in!" She smiled sadly, "Sorry sunshine. I don't think I can. I'm still on the job. Speaking of which, I already wrote _Takumi was here_ on the door, what should I put on the walls? Ooh, maybe _I rigged every toilet in your house to explode tonight so don't crap at 6:17._ " I grabbed her arm and dragged her through the portal just as Dad walked in, "Summer! Oh my baby! Where did you go?!"

"I don't know, but this person, Wraith, saved me." Dad narrowed his eyes at her as she pulled out of my grip, something I didn't think was possible, "Oh, it's you. How did you know where to find her?"

"Oh quit your false accusations old man. By the way, Red says to eff off."

"Really? Censored and everything?"

"I censored it, otherwise it'd be a lot longer and a lot worse." I looked back and forth at them, "You two know each other?" Dad raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell her or should I?"

"Well old man, it looks like I have to cut this vacation short." Her hair grew longer and more auburn, her eyes grew lighter, and she got a bit shorter. Her clothes stayed the same mostly, but the familiar jacket and shoes were back. I took a deep breath and slammed into her, tackling her with a hug, "AUTUMN YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Autumn's POV

"Ow ow owwww. Summer, get off!" I pushed her off a bit rougher than I meant to, "Oh, sorry." Hiro, who had been standing there in shock put his hands up in the air, "I'm done, I'm so freaking done. Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to go lock myself in my room and reflect on my weird life." We were left alone in there with Dad. I stood up and straightened my jacket before pulling out the circlet and the diploma, "I've been spreading my insanity on the world, you're welcome." He read it over a few times, "You actually graduated? I though you'd be disqualified. Did you get into the tournament?"

"MH is scared of you so no. Thanks a lot old man." He sighed, "Look, I may have been wrong about you. Dark magic was on the move earlier. The elemental dragons are forming a rebellion."

"Elemental dragons?" I looked at Summer who shrugged. Dad nodded, "I think it's time my children were made into heroes of creation." I had heard this title before, heroes of creation saved Raposa. I nodded now, "Finally, things are getting exciting 'round here.

 **Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I was lazy and I had no free time and everything's all screwed up and I hate life and life hates me! *panting* Glad we got that out of the way. Can anyone recognize the references in there? (Talking to you friends) The Takumi one is from this thing Teal and I are doing, Pavo is a character from a story a friend and I wrote, will be rewriting, and may try to publish, Ember and Luna are two story characters from an abandoned story about elements, Phoenix is a goddess from a story I'm writing right now about Author, and I am The Black Kirby from this thing at church with a video game truck. So anyway, I decided to put just one note today and it's at the bottom. I don't know why, but every once in awhile I like doing different things. Speaking of different, I've almost finished Fire Emblem Fates' Conquest route. Shout out to Phoenixmaster1 because I stole most of his level 99 characters in castle raids. That helped me take out lots of people, like the ninjas in the cave. I hated that cave. I might be doing a Fire Emblem fanfiction, and I know after this story, before I start the next, I'm going to be getting another take on Drawn to life out here. This time it'll be more canon and stuff.  
 _Autumn: Yes, because everyone loves canon stuff. And fanfictions are soooo good at being canon.  
Author: Finally writing my story huh? Pathetic.  
Autumn: Author, I'm shocked to say we agree on something.  
Ember: I agree too! Burn the traitor at the stake!  
Autumn: This is getting out of hand._**

 **Yeah, so shut up! Well, I have to go. I don't know when the next chapter will be written, but keep an eye out for me. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. "Don't Die!"**


	15. Dragons, Dead people, and a Doofus

**Me: Oh man, life is great. Christmas was good, 2018 is already better than 2017, what could go wrong?  
 _Autumn: Hey Skylar, we need to talk.  
_ Me: Oh come on, don't tell people that my internet persona is named Skylar. That's like telling them I chose it because of a fictional character who's a bird.  
 _Autumn: You said it, not me. Anyway, fanfiction account?  
_ Me: What about it? I posted on New Years day.  
 _Autumn: Have you looked recently?  
_ Me:... No?  
 _Autumn: You didn't post Skylar. You finished the chapter, and you forgot to post. Stop tormenting Author and get to work!  
_** ** _Author: What was that?  
_ Me: Nothing!**

 **Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm so sorry! I thought I posted and I didn't and I haven't slept in a week and school and test and math homework asdfghjkl! Help me! In other news, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, insert other holidays here, I wish you all well! I thought, hey I have the fanfiction ready to go, why don't I post it the first day of 2018? No, life got in the way. I'm trying not to disappear, but it will be tough since I have a few new games I need to beat and stuff. More notes at the end of the chapter, enjoy.**

You know, dragons have always existed in worlds other than the human one. Heck, I'm friends with two people who technically are dragons even though they look human. But in the Raposa world, there used to be many more dragons. I'm sure you know Frostwind. He's a big part of this. He had many siblings, each of them with their own element. Of course, they were troublemakers. Each of them believed they should rule over the land, well, except Frostwind. He was... the runt I guess. Of course I didn't get to save the Raposa from dragons. Hiro did. I had to train him to use a sword and everything. He normally fought with a spear, so you have me to thank for all those flattering statues of him. I think I'll let him tell the story now. After all, if the quality of writing goes up, maybe this'll get more reviews!

Hiro's POV:

I'm not a real hero. Not in my opinion anyway. A real hero is brave, and kind, and honest. I'm the kind of person who shoots at my little sisters with nerf guns. I'm less of a hero than normal people. One thing I'm good at is slaying dragons. I guess that's what made me a hero. The first dragon I killed was the mother dragon. She put up quite a fight. Later I was forced to go to her funeral. Each of the dragons swore their revenge on me and one by one they fell at my hands. The first was a daughter, Dawnsky. She was quiet, but she was the most passionate about my death. My sword cut off her head. People still wonder why I wear red, saying that different color clothes would work too. I'll tell you why. Dragons bleed red. I wish I could be a soulless killer like Autumn, but I do have a heart y'know. Especially when it comes to animals and I suppose dragons fall under that category. The next dragon was Dawnsky's close brother Duskfang. He almost killed me. Honestly, I can't ever wear that jacket again which was a shame. Autumn got it for me. Duskfang was impaled, and I managed to scare the crap out of several Raposa. Back home, Summer healed me and made me promise to be more careful about fighting. Autumn teased me about nearly dying. Reine smacked me and disappeared. Jason reassured me in his silent ways. The next dragon I was supposed to kill was Misttail. Misttail was a thing of pirate legend, much like the Angler King. I suppose I took a wrong turn because instead of facing a water dragon, I found myself in front of an ice dragon. His name, he said, was Frostwind. I had held my sword up, "I'm not afraid of you, if you're wondering."

"Why would you be afraid of me?" I thought for a moment before continuing, "I've killed some of your siblings, and I'm going to kill the water demon." He laughed, "If I said good riddance would that make me bad? Honestly, I've been expecting someone to get sick of their god complexes and take a dagger to them." I lowered my sword, "You... you're not with them?"

"Ha! Never." I had an idea at that point, "So, can you take me to Misttail?" He looked down and I realized what I was asking him to do, "I mean, I understand if you don't want to."

"No, climb on my back. I'll fly you there." I stepped back, "I've never flown before."

"Do you trust me Legendary Hero?" That was my first title, "I... I trust you." He lowered a wing, "Climb aboard..."

* * *

"Well well well, look who it is. A hero and a traitor gracing my palace? I feel so honored." Frostwind had dropped me in Misttail's fortress. He was now avoiding eye contact with her and me. I braced myself, "Frostwind, go back to your home." The dragon finally looked at me, "You'll need help."

"I can do this." Misttail blasted scalding water near my feet and Frostwind froze it before I could get burnt, "You'll need my help." I nodded, "Duly noted." With Frostwind freezing all the water coming my way I was able to land a few fatal blows. I stood above the water dragon as she spat at me, "You fool! Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"What you're doing here!" Frostwind scowled, "Don't listen to her Legendary Hero."

"Brother, you know what will happen if the world continues this way! You know what will happen to the Fierce Warrior and the-" I cut her off by stabbing her in the neck. Her voice turned into a choked wet gargle and she was gone. I turned to Frostwind, "Who's the Fierce Warrior?"

"I... I'm not allowed to say." I held my sword up, "Who is the Fierce Warrior?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I frowned but left it at that. Frostwind became a close friend of mine, helping me fight off the other dragons. In the end, all but one was left. He retreated back to a volcano in the middle of nowhere. I occasionally went to visit Frostwind after that. He took me on long flights above the known world and we... well, we were friends. That's it. One day I found him in a dark cave through the Snow Gate.

"Frosty, why're you all the way up here?" He had sighed, "Legendary Hero... it is almost time for me to disappear." I had given a halfhearted laugh, "Disappear, heh, what do you mean?"

"Can you not feel the darkness pressing closer. Time is almost up. Deadwood, The Angler King, and I must attempt to hibernate, in the hopes we can ride through the coming evil." I still didn't understand, "But... Frostwind... will you be okay?"

"If I can start now, perhaps I can make it through. However, I want you to know something important. When things are at their darkest, and all hope is lost, the Fierce Warrior, the Starlit Warrior, and the Warrior of Legends will be able to keep history from repeating itself. Remember this, and everything will be fine." That was the last time I ever saw Frostwind. I was the only one who mourned his death.

* * *

Autumn's POV:

While Hiro was doing his thing, I had issues of my own. For one thing, I think the universe crowned me ambassador of the worlds. Why? Because my dad was sending me on stupid errands to different freaking universes. Parenting 101. For one thing, I had to be the sane person in a fight between two godly beings of different universes. They introduced themselves as X-Box and Playstation but I call X-Box Blueberry because she has blue hair and Playstation... I call him Playstation just because. Then I had to go to the human world and get a bunch of sugary foods because why not. Then I got lost and ended up in the Drawn to Life world with a pretty familiar Raposa. Three guesses who first two don't count. If you said Jowee, you're correct. He'll be around a lot later. Anyway, I ended up hanging out with Orange and then I went into the room where we planted my mother's roses. I still had to clean it after all. This time there was a body. The first one I had ever seen here. Usually Dad would take care of the bodies so I didn't know what to do. She looked like she could be in college, with short black hair, pale skin, a purple shirt and a black jacket, black pants and black boots. The odd thing about her was her face, and what she was holding. Half her face was gone, replaced by what sort of reminded me of one of those old computers with the big green words. This had different numbers flashing across it and random words. **Condition critical,** **stabilizing. Condition stable.** In her hand was a red gemstone that seemed to be glowing. I picked it up and it stopped. I touched it to the dead girl's hand and it glowed again. Then the dead girl stopped being dead. She opened her eyes and started coughing. I backed up, a small screech leaving my mouth. She sat up and then turned to the side and coughed up water. I waited patiently until she was done before I spoke up, "You're not dead." She grimaced up at me, her eye was blue, "Should I be?" I shrugged, too freaked out to get closer to her, "Most people are by the time we find them." She put a hand to her head, "Ugh, feels like I slammed my face into a steering wheel."

"Maybe you did." She seemed to notice something was wrong, "Wait, where's the-..." I took a small step closer, "What?"

"Huh, that's... odd. I can't remember. I... oh god I can't remember anything!" She quickly hummed a small tune, "I can't remember important things! Somehow I still know the lyrics to American Idiot." I laughed, "Amnesia huh? Somehow in my life there are a lot of amnesiacs." She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Autumn. I'm guessing you don't remember yours, so how about I call you Echo, since you're an echo of your former self." She smirked, "Okay then. I would prefer Enigma, because that's what I am, but Echo is good." I laughed again, "Welcome to Creation Echo. I believe this is yours?" I held up the gem and she took it quickly,

"This is the thing. Oh god, I still can't remember what it's called, but it's super important," She looked at me, "What now?" I decided to be as blunt as possible without being rude. I mean, she had to know about her face... right? Well, I failed.

"Half your face is missing."

"Sorry, WHAT?!"

 **Echo is from a different universe if you can't already tell. She's actually from one of my old favorites. Try and guess, I'll give you a _hint coin_ if you need one. Anyway, she's going to be very important in the future. Again, I'm sorry I was gone so long. Life has been really annoying. I had to do a science project, and a lot of stuff has been happening. I can't wait for summer vacation but I can wait for the midterm exams. Those are going to kill me before the E string on my violin has a chance. Look up Night Shift orchestra on youtube if you want to know what we're doing in that class. Anyway, I better go. It's getting late and I get up early on Saturdays because I volunteer. Please review, and above all else, "Don't die!" (Admit it, you missed me.)**


	16. Don't call me short

**Wow, it's been awhile. Sorry about that. I wanted to get this up yesterday, but since it was my birthday, I couldn't. Oh well. I've decided to do some stuff, mostly make Fire Emblem AUs, so maybe I'll post some on here. Also, I've started a new story-  
 _Autumn: What?! But you already ignore me too much, what about poor Author?!  
_** _ **Author: I really don't care about what happens to my story Autumn. You can stop trying to make her feel guilty.  
Autumn: Never!  
**_ **Well then... I don't have much to say actually. Just enjoy.**

"It's not really that bad!"

"Half my face is missing!"

"Maybe you have some cool superpower now! It's got lines of code, maybe you can see that sort of thing now!" The way we were yelling at each other I was surprised Dad or Summer hadn't come to see what was up. Echo had gone silent and was staring at me. Then…

"HOLY ! #$%^ #$%^&*( %^&*()!" I laughed, "Shh, someone's going to hear you." That someone was my brother, not wearing a shirt. Or pants for that matter. Just his underwear.

"Ooh, hey there." I glared at him, "For the sake of the world, get some pants on." He winked at me then looked at Echo, "See anything you like?"

"So, this… thing with the face? You're right Autumn. Dunno how, but you're right."

"I'm always right." Hiro smirked, "Dad's not going to like this."

"Screw him. Echo, you and I are going to be partners in crime, okay?" She grinned, "Sweet."

"You can stay in my art studio. There's a tv and a computer, and tons of weird drawings. You'll love it." And that's how I met Echo, and how I learned to be a bit less… uh… godlike and more mortal. For one thing, she taught me that in her world, the multiverse was accessible to humans through cartridges, disks, books, movies, and tv shows. Some of it was interactive, but a lot of it was just storylines pulled from the actual timeline and made so people could see, or read, or even control what was going on. Echo had a mind for science, a sense of humor, and, I'll admit it, she kind of reminded me of my mom. She and I became best friends in no time, after a few arguments about how these multiverses existed and parallel worlds. Now, I hate to skip things, but for the next... I don't know how many weeks, all I did was sneak around, help Hiro get hooked up with Orange, and made a lot of adults angry. By this point, my magic had fully matured and, being half immortal, I got to choose my age. I decided to start small and Summer and I agreed on sixteen so we could get cars and race each other. Then I guess Dad thought I was ready so he sent me instead of Hiro to save the Raposa from the last dragon. I can't remember his name. Something to do with fire? Anyway, I guess you can say this is where the story really starts…..

The mannequin is great at keeping heroes from dying. It's literally a shell that protects the hero inside while still looking like said hero. It also feels like you're wearing pants that are too tight but you can still move in them. I appeared at the mayor's request and gracefully fell down after trying to move.  
"Are you alright?" I grinned, "Am I alright? This is awesome! I've heard the mannequin is takes a certain amount of hits before it can't be controlled anymore, but I didn't know that falling face first onto the ground would be painless! Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Now, I've seen you before, but was that farther along in the timeline… do you have a daughter?" The mayor looked a little perturbed, "Well, my wife is pregnant, but I don't have a-" The door to Creation Hall opened and a Raposa with a spear and a frying pan on his head ran in, "It's coming back! We need help!" I stood up and pulled my sword from my sketchbook that always goes with me, no matter where I am, "Where is it?"

"By the bridge! Hurry, Wilfre's facing it alone!" The mayor gasped, "He'll be killed. I'll sound the alarm. Um… what did you say your name was?" I gave a mock bow, "Autumn. Pleased to meet you."

"Autumn, you go with Bennett and help Wilfre." The Raposa with the spear, Bennett I guess, tugged at my arm, "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"I'm moving dude, see, I'm practically sprinting!" Needless to say, I left him in the dust. Long legs I guess. There were more Raposa at the bridge now, with one in the lead. A large red dragon was flying toward them and I ran even faster, barreling through them. I thrust my sketchbook at the one in front, a guy with a grey ponytail, and I made a finger gun with my now free hand. Squinting at the sky I waited until the dragon was in range and yelled, "BANG!" The dragon flew through my explosion like it was nothing. I held my sword at the ready as it landed on the bridge, the whole thing swaying under its weight.

"Well, look at that. I was expecting someone taller."

"Did you just say that?" I asked with a smirk, "Did you seriously just say you expected someone taller?"

"Where's the blond one?"

"On a date. Where else. Hi, I'm Autumn of Creation. Take a good long look because this is the last face you'll ever see."

"Such bravado for one so small." The Raposa holding my sketchbook for me kept looking between me and the dragon, "Are you two going to keep chatting all day? Because some of us have stuff to do." I patted him on the head without taking my eyes off the dragon, "Yeah, so, are we fighting now or will it be later?" The dragon snorted and smoke blew out of his nostrils, "Later. I too have things I'd like to do before my supposed death. I'll be seeing you Autumn of Creation. Do stop by." With that he spread his wings and flew off. I held out my hand, "Sketchbook please." The Raposa gave it to me, "You're a Hero of Creation? I expected the other one."

"Oh, there's quite a few of us."

"How?" I started drawing a boat, "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"I know that, but, I always thought that you were just creations." I put the finishing touches on my luxury cruiser that was honestly, way too big for me alone, but I like my space, "And that's where you're wrong. I'm half immortal, half dead mortal who died twice actually. Half Creator, half human. And if you'll excuse me, I need to be going. Large dragons who call me short don't usually get any mercy from me." The mayor walked over, everyone getting out of his way except the Raposa with the ponytail and me, "I see you've met Wilfre. He's very interested in the stories of Creation. Maybe you can tell him some."

"When I get back, sure."  
"I'd prefer it if Wilfre went with you. He's a good Raposa." Wilfre seemed just as shocked as I was, "I can't leave! What if the dragon comes back?"

"He won't," I said, "He knows I'll be coming for him. He's going to spend the whole time trying to get stronger so he can kill me and hopefully taunt Hiro into fighting him."

"Go with her Wilfre," The mayor said. Wilfre looked at me, "How big is the boat?"

"Big enough where we could spend weeks onboard without seeing each other." Wilfre looked at the mayor, "Fine."

We set sail soon after that, and despite me saying we didn't have to see each other, Wilfre stuck close to me. We argued and fought over bedrooms, then we started a small scale war between the two of us with anything we could find (Bananas hurt when thrown at the right speed apparently), and finally we made peace just in time to watch the sunset. Wilfre had a pencil and a sketchbook of his own and he sat down to draw it. I stood behind him, "Put a little more shading around the sun for contrast. Want me to get some colored pencils?" He shook his head, "I'm going to paint over it when we get back. I do this every evening."

"Draw the sunset?"

"Sunsets remind me that everything has to end at some point." I looked up, "Me too. However, I like to remember that the sunrise comes after it, and sunrises are the beginning of something new." He glanced at me, "You have many lives, I only have one. Basically, you see the sun set and rise, but I only ever see it set."

"This just got deep. I'm going to go make milkshakes, want anything?" He laughed a bit, "Milkshake? What is that?" My eyes widened, "Sorry, you don't know what a milkshake is?" He shook his head and I pulled him up, "Well don't just sit there. Come on. You're trying a milkshake."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm chopping that stupid ponytail off." He followed me willingly into the kitchen under the deck. Now, I knew the journey would take forever, so I made sure all the food would restock itself. I showed Wilfre how to make a milkshake and poured it out into two cups, "Here's to not dying."

"Cheers." We went to bed after that, in our bedrooms we chose before. Mine was very green, his was very blue. The next morning I got up just in time to stop us from hitting an island. He woke up soon after that, "What's going on?"

"There's an island."

"Obviously. Why have we stopped?"

"I want to check it out. Don't you?" Wilfre shook his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"It's a distraction from what we're supposed to be doing." I anchored the ship off to the side, hidden from view, "I just locked the ship down. You can't steer it because it only responds to me. So you can sit up here until I decide to come back, or you can come with me." He looked at the controls, then the island, then me, "If anyone dies back home because of this detour, I'll kill you over and over again until you're dead."

"That's the spirit! I'll grab my sketchbook."

 **Okay, time for some awkward begging. Reviews for the birthday girl? Please? Or maybe just show this to a friend or something. I'm very lonely. Well, "Don't die!"**


	17. The ship of the vertically challenged

**So. Bit of a short update on my life before I get into the story. I've had this written for weeks and just forgot to post it. Things have been crappy lately, and I apologize for disappearing to those of you who actually like my writing. I don't normally dedicate chapters of this fanfiction to anyone, but today is different. Cause about three hours ago someone important to me died and I dedicate this to her. My grandmother, Medz. 19-something to 2018. As a result I probably won't be around much since I tend to take out any feelings I have on my characters and I don't want anyone to die... yet. So, here we go. Enjoy.**

Obviously when Wilfre and I got on the island it was in a state of panic. Everyone was dressed nicely, and running around freaking out. One man was yelling for someone named Rose. The island seemed to shake, and the sky in the distance was filled with smoke. Wilfre looked up at me, "Can we go now?" I shook my head and whistled as loudly as I could. Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock and I gave a small wave, "Hello, I'm Autumn of Creation. Artist, goddess/hero, brave or stupid take your pick, and I have a bit pyromaniac streak, not to mention my god complex. This is my… not friend… he's not really my assistant…acquaintance Wilfre. SO! Something happened here, part of your city is on fire. What was it and how can we help?" The male Raposa from before ran over, "I'm the mayor here. Pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. Bakibeard has attacked our port again, and my daughter Rose is trapped there. Please, save her. I'm begging you." I looked at the smoke, "Wilfre, you up for a swim?"

"What are you… no, Autumn no!" I jumped into the canal dragging him with me. Thankfully I happen to be great at swimming and I managed to get us to the other side before he drowned. Somehow, I don't think he'd ever be at peace if he died and couldn't smack me first. Once we were on solid ground he did just that. Smack me, I mean. Not die.

"You're an idiot," He complained, "You could have killed us both."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have." I raised an eyebrow, "But I didn't." The ground shook with another explosion and I stood up, "Come on Wilfre."

"Why'd you even agree to help. You don't seem like the kind of person who goes out of her way to help."

"Well, in my humble opinion, blowing things up is an art and these pirates are ruining it like it's a fandom. Also, I want an authentic pirate hat. I think I'd look good in a pirate hat, don't you?" He shook his head, "You're going to get us killed."

"Probably. I tend to aggravate people who already want me dead to the point of murdering me on the spot. Let's go!"

* * *

We didn't get too far before the pirates found us. I think before I go into this I need to tell another story entirely. Back in the beginning I talked about the Legend of Creation and Destruction. So, while all that was going on, Dad made the Raposa people and some animals and creatures. After awhile, one species evolved and all the natural selection stuff happened, then they spread everywhere. Baki. There are many species of Baki, but only three classifications. We got ourselves primitive, cultured, and domesticated. The primitive ones live in the wild and are occasionally violent. The domesticated Baki used to be popular since they were primitive Baki taken from their homes and kept as pets. Summer found that inhumane since they were only kept until they stopped being cute and were then released into the wild. They weren't able to survive in the wild since they were pets and wouldn't be accepted by their own kind. Summer put a stop to it by scaring the crap out of several villages where it was going on. I don't know how, but she did. Finally we have cultured Baki. They're more like Raposa than Baki, but they're still violent and, though most can speak the Raposa language, they still talk in their fully developed language. Now back to the story. These pirate Baki were obviously not primitive from the way they were threateningly swinging their swords at us and telling us to surrender. I glanced down at Wilfre who was glaring at me, "What?"

"What? That's all you have to say? What? We're going to die!"

"Shut up, I'm the pessimist here." I looked at the pirates, "Hi there! I'm Autumn of Creation, this is Wilfre, take us to your leader!" We were marched through smoldering remains of once beautiful buildings to the best pirate ship I'd ever seen. Onboard we were shoved to our knees in front of a Baki with a greying moustache and a young Raposa girl in handcuffs. The Baki got really close to my face, "A child of Creation… how… interesting. And a well dressed Rapo. Take their valuables and get them ready to walk the plank!" The girl was looking at me with wide eyes and I winked, "Valuables? I don't really carry my money with me. And my sketchbook is useless to you, so really I'm the only valuable on board. Now, you could kill me, but I happen to have a sister who would be willing to pay you for my safe return." Bakibeard scoffed, "And yer father?"

"Who cares about him. He doesn't give a damn about anything involving me. But my sister happens to have a ton of-" My phone started ringing and I held up my finger in the universal sign for give me a minute, "Hello? No. Look, I don't have time for this. Yeah this is the Creation hotline, but I'm not the operator. Dial- no don't hit three, three rips a hole in the fabric of space and time. No, four isn't good either. Why? It causes your phone to explode with the force of twenty nuclear bombs, that's why." There was a gunshot and my phone flew out of my hands and onto the deck, missing it's top half and smoking.

"Did you just shoot my phone?" Bakibeard yelled again, "Get to the plank!" I looked at Wilfre, "Blow something up?"

"Yeah, now would be a good time." I pointed at a barrel of gunpowder, "BANG!" It exploded and Wilfre used the distraction to disarm the pirate holding him down. I pulled out my sword and two of us stood back to back as we were surrounded. Well, I say back to back, but it was really back to legs. I ended up kicking most of the pirates off the side of the boat since they were so short, and Wilfre swung his cutlass around like a maniac. The Rapo girl ran off to hide as we wreaked havoc on the pirates. Then there was another gunshot and the Rapo girl screamed. I glanced over to see Wilfre drop his cutlass on the ground and stare at the dark red stain spreading across his pant leg. There were a few seconds of silence then, "HOLY GOD OF CREATION AND UNHOLY GOD OF DESTRUCTION I'VE NEVER BEEN IN WORSE PAIN!" Bakibeard had Rose in his arm with his gun pointed at her head. He was standing on a crate in case any of you were wondering since all Baki are vertically challenged, "Missy, drop yer sword." I let my sword hit the ground and walked over, "Rose, right?" She nodded, "Did my papa send you? Is he alright?"

"He's worried about you. I promised we'd save you. Can I call you Rosie?"

"Yes miss."

"Just Autumn. Miss makes me sound like some sort of nineteen-forties teacher. Okay, Rosie, in the next five minutes we're all going to be off this ship and safe watching the ship sink and get sucked into the underground cavern I noticed while swimming over here. Five minutes, is that good? I might be able to pull this off in three if we're lucky. Or two if I skip the dialogue but let's be honest, I never know when to shut up. So, close your eyes don't open them until I say so." She nodded again and squeezed her eyes shut. I started pacing in front of Bakibeard, "Alright, give us Rose and leave this island and we'll let you go. If you don't I promise you you'll never see the light of day again." He scoffed, "Yer so sure you can beat me. Arrogant."

"Yo ho ho. So what do you want, cause if you're a stereotype I can get you some rum or maybe a parrot. What do you think Wilfre, he'd look good with a parrot, wouldn't he?" Wilfre was on the ground still bleeding.

"Time limit," He hissed through gritted teeth. I nodded, "Right. So, what's it going to be?" I knew what Bakibeard's response would be before I even started talking. There was a bang, a lot of blood, and I was dead again. I could faintly hear Wilfre screaming my name and Bakibeard laughing. The gun was cocked again. Wilfre's screams cut off abruptly, though I didn't hear a shot and I figured he was too scared to make a noise. By this point I was alive again and managed to alert Wilfre without letting Bakibeard know. Then that stupid ponytailed Raposa did the smartest thing ever, "Wait, before you shoot me, I might be valuable to you."

"Why would I, the greatest pirate in the world, need a priest?"

"Because I'm so much more than just a follower of Creation. You saw I can hold my own in a fight, I happen to be good at drawing, and I can show you where the Dragon's Treasure is."

"Treasure?" By this point Bakibeard was distracted and I was able to crawl over to behind where he was. Wilfre kept talking, "Treasure, yes. Gold, silver, gemstones, the crown of the Raposa Empire. Everything that went missing is there, and I can show you."

"Where is it?" I knocked the gun from Bakibeard's hand and unlocked Rose's handcuffs, putting them on the Baki pirate in seconds, "See, that's the thing. There probably isn't a treasure. Isn't life just full of disappointment?"

"Y-yer dead. I shot you right between yer eyes!"

"Isn't life full of disappointment," I repeated with a wink at Wilfre, "Rosie, you can open your eyes now. We're going, the ship is sinking anyway, and we don't want to be around when it does." I took her hand and swung Wilfre over my shoulder in a fireman carry style and I smirked at Bakibeard, "Oh silly mortals. You always underestimate your gods. Well, bye!" We walked off the ship and, once on solid ground, I blew a hole in the bottom deck. Rose looked up at me with wide eyes, "Will he survive?"

"Yeah, probably. But he'll never make it above ground again. He'll be stuck underground with all those ghosts of his crew forever. But that's okay. Now, want to see some magic?" I set Wilfre, who had by now passed out, on the ground and looked around, "You see Rosie, this whole world was made by my dad, and since we have the same blood, I can fix his mistakes," All the rubble around me started glowing green to match my eyes, "This village isn't a mistake, not by a long shot. But I can rebuild it faster than anyone else." Buildings started reconstructing before her eyes and I looked at her. She was in awe. She was also so young and innocent. I knelt down and bandaged Wilfre's leg using cloth bandages I had drawn a long time ago for training incidents with Hiro. He woke up to complain that it was too tight and it hurt. I grinned and leaned in closer, "You think getting shot in the leg hurts? I died up there and I'm not complaining."

"Course not. You're like suicide and homicide, stupidity, and insanity wrapped in a mildly attractive package."

"Only mildly attractive?" Rose leaned over, "What's homicide?" I patted her on the head, "Never you mind Rosie. Now, are you hurt?" She shook her head, "They said they were going to sell me. They couldn't sell me, could they?"

"Not as long as we're around," Wilfre said with a serious expression, "We'll protect you."

"Always?" I nodded, "Always. Because that's what we do. We protect people." The mayor of the, frankly beautiful, village ran over, "Rose!"

"Papa!" She hugged him and he picked her up and spun around with her before turning to us, "Allow me to formally welcome you to Watersong. I'm Mayor William, and this is my daughter Rose." I grinned, "Rosie's really brave. Oh, Wilfre, look what I nabbed." I pulled a pirate hat from seemingly nowhere and stuck it on my head, "Still mildly attractive?" He hit it off my head, "Think you can draw me up a crutch or something? I'd like to be able to move around." I nodded and pulled out my sketchbook, "So, Watersong. Place of partying and lavish dinners. There's going to be one tonight, right? I mean, we kinda just saved you guys and all. Plus, this might be Wilfre's last party."

"What?!" I sighed in mock sympathy, "Getting yourself shot today did not do you any favors. I might just leave you on the ship and fight the dragon all by myself." He glared at me, "Do you think this is some sort of game?"

"Yep."

"You're an idiot."

"You better believe it kid." I handed him his cane and then grinned at the audience of Raposa watching, "I think I'm going to do something incredibly stupid right now in fact." I summoned my motorcycle from its page in my sketchbook and helped Wilfre onto it, "So… we'll be back. I'm going to find something to wear and get my friend here fixed up." I hopped on and we tore off through the streets, leaving surprised Raposa behind. We were back on the boat in no time and I pulled it around to the dock, my motorcycle back in my sketchbook. Wilfre was sitting on the deck, "What was that?"

"A motorcycle? It's a thing that people use to get from point A to point B. It makes a lot of noise so people can hear it coming."

"That's not normal." I grinned,  
"Nope, it's human." He frowned, "Are you ever going to explain anything?" I walked over and sat next to him, "No, I don't think so. Can I…?" Without waiting for an answer I brushed my finger across the bullet wound and he hissed under his breath. I removed the bandages and glanced at his leg, "Completely healed."

"That… but that's…" I laughed, "Before you say impossible, remember who you're talking to."

"That sort of healing comes with a price. It's too powerful not to. What did you just do?" I glanced down at my hands and smirked, "I dunno. Let's see how long it takes for me to drop dead hmm?" Wilfre grabbed one of my hands, "Don't you dare."

"Relax. I just gave up one of my lives for you." He facepalmed, "Why?"

"I dunno. I think it's cause we accidentally became friends and that's what friends do for each other?" Wilfre stood up, "You're hopeless."

"You're welcome. I need to change out of these clothes. Blood is not a good look for me. Oh, and I left my pirate hat onshore. I'll get it later." Wilfre shook his head, "You just gave up one of your lives to save me, something you really shouldn't have done, and you're worried about clothes?!"

"Yeah. Problem Wilfre?"

"It just makes no sense. How-"

"Drop it please." I did my best to tone down my usual withering glare but he still backed up a bit, "Alright. For now. But don't think this conversation is over." I rolled my eyes and started walking off, "I expect a pot of coffee and some mac and cheese, the kind with the powder, when I get back!" I could barely hear Wilfre's response of, "What's coffee?"

 **Well, that's it for today. "Don't die!"**


	18. It's all starting to come together

_**Autumn: She's finally asleep.  
Author: And how long did it take? Three weeks of five hour naps before she passed out.**_

 **Me: I'm alive!  
 _Autumn: Damn it._  
**

 **Well, sorry about that. I honestly meant to write more, but finals got in the way and then the next thing I know it's late June. I've been pretty busy, between school trips and finals. I ended up at an amusement park and I swear to god I have never been upside down so many times in my life. My brain is permanently scrambled. In other news, I have started a project! Right now I call it Six Elements, but I don't know if that'll be the final name. It's a story about the evils of government, cults, and six kids with elemental powers. Also, I have Netflix and I started watching some cool things, like Sherlock and Voltron. Speaking of Voltron, they have an Altea. Now, I'm sure you all know I love Fire Emblem, and Altea is a Fire Emblem thing too. So if you like Fire Emblem or know people who like either Fire Emblem of Voltron, direct them to my poll, "which Altea would you rather live in?" Well, sorry this took so long. Enjoy.**

I left my room in my pajamas, because who cares about fashion when you're on a boat with a dude you don't really care about? Well, I guess I cared about Wilfre. I mean, you have to care if you give up a life to heal a wound for them. I found him in the kitchen making a mess. He whirled around to face me, "What's coffee?!"

"Okay, calm down. Here, I'll show you." I pulled out the coffee grounds and set everything up, "First you put hot water here, and then you put this thing back and you pour the grounds in. Close this, and turn it on." He stared at the coffee maker as it started up, "What is it though? I mean, I get that it's a drink, but… what is it?"

"Well, it gives you energy to wake up and get you through the day. Plus it tastes pretty good, as long as you have enough creamer. Without it the coffee is kind of bitter and blah."

"You know a lot about it." I shrugged, "I drink it every day. Probably shouldn't but you know me, doing what I'm not supposed to do is my forte." He nodded, "Look, I appreciate what you did for me… but it was a stupid decision."

"Yep."

"Is that all you're going to say about this?" I looked around, "Where's the mac'n'cheese?" He stared at me for a second then started to laugh. I glanced down at him, "What?"

"You're the strangest hero I've ever met. Granted, you're the only hero I've ever met, but you're still a weirdo."

"Hey! You take that back short stuff!" He feigned outrage, "Short stuff? I'll have you know I'm tall for my species."

"You know, I'm one of the shortest in my family."

"You? You're a giant." I smirked, "Please don't inflate my ego anymore, it might explode. Like one of those really sad balloons that gets pumped up at a kid's birthday party only to explode because of incompetent parents who don't know how balloons work."

"Has that ever happened to you?" I shook my head and leaned against the counter, "No, my age is a bit weird. I kind of skipped a few years to look older. Perks of being a hero. Besides, Dad would never throw a party for me."

"Why not?" I stared at the coffee, "You honestly believe he's some supreme god who cares about everything?"

"Um… yeah."

"He's not. Do you know why he never comes down here to deal with these problems? He's got better things to do. What are those better things? I don't know. He leaves this universe regularly and leaves us kids to deal with all the problems. I've tried to get him to care, but I don't think he can. He gave up after Mom died."

"Your mother died?" I pushed off the counter and started pacing, "I'm the only one who remembers. Dad erased her from everyone's minds but mine."

"That's…"

"He's no god. Remember that, will you?" Wilfre nodded, "He doesn't sound like the Creator I worship."

"Maybe he was at some point, but not anymore. Now he's just a deadbeat dad." Wilfre jumped up and sat on the counter, "I'm sorry. Would you like to… I dunno, stay here after everything?"

"Oh you have no idea. But I can't. I'm sort of the ambassador for this extended realm of creation. I have to work out treaties and stuff with a few other Creators of different universes. It gets confusing."

"Is that where the phone call came from?" I nodded, "Yeah." The coffee maker beeped and I grabbed two mugs, "Alright, this is liquid productivity. You ready?" He shrugged and I handed him a mug. The first thing he did after he took a sip was make a gagging noise, "Why is it so bitter?"

"Well, a lot of people put sweeteners in. Here," I held out the creamer and he grabbed it. I had to stop him from dumping the whole thing in, "Wilfre no!"

"Wilfre yes," He joked. Soon he had given the creamer up and I used whatever was left. We stayed in silence for awhile, just drinking coffee. Of course, knowing me I ruined the silence with my big mouth, "In a fight between a shark and a dinosaur, who would win?" Wilfre stared at me, "What…?"

"If corn oil is made from corn and vegetable oil is made from vegetables. What is baby oil made from?"

"Are you okay?" I laughed a bit, "Yeah, I just do this when I'm bored."

"Ask stupid questions?" I nodded, "Yeah, it's really fun. Plus, it annoys people and that's always great. I got my older brother to shut himself in the fridge because I wouldn't stop."

"The great hero?" I nodded and Wilfre snorted, "Wish I could have seen that."

"We were sitting at the kitchen table and I wouldn't shut up so he just calmly stood up and opened the fridge door and climbed inside."

"Wow. I'm learning a lot about my religion right now. Please, tell me more."

"Okay… well, you know about Hiro. I have a twin sister Summer, who's all brightness and cheerfulness and sunshine. We get along pretty well even though we're opposites. I have a younger sister who looks a lot like me. Her name is Reine. I think she's the Destroyer, just between you and me."

"What? How?"

"She's the one who killed Mom. I tried to stop her, but I wasn't strong enough."

"Did anyone else try to stop her?" I shook my head and Wilfre put his mug down, "Maybe… maybe you'll be the Creator in the future. I mean, you stood against her just like the legends."

"Yeah, with the path I'm on I'll be the Destroyer and Summer will be the Creator. At least, that's what Dad thinks."

"He's wrong. For once in my life the Creator is wrong." I nodded, "Thanks for believing me. Normally people just tell me to listen to him and stuff. Anyway, family. I have a younger brother named Jason, and he takes the silent protagonist trope to the next level. He's mute. He communicates through typing, sign language, and writing. He gets on well without talking. I've seen him chatting up Indigo, well, not literally, but you know what I mean."

"Who's Indigo?"

"Okay, so all good creations join us in the Creation Realm, or at least a part of it. All bad creations go to this hell run by a creation of my dad's named Red. Basically every person there is a color and they keep that place under control. And they have wolves so…"

"How is there so much I don't know about Creation? I devoted my life to studying it." I smirked, "Yeah, well, you learn what they want you to learn. That's just how it works. Okay, I'm going to go get ready for that party tonight."

"How do you even know there will be one?"

"Go out to the front of the boat and wait. A messenger should be here soon. Do you think I should wear a dress?"

"Um… I don't know." I set my mug down, "I think I'm going to do it. I'll warn you to close your eyes if I actually do."

* * *

We went our separate ways, me to my room and him to wait for a messenger. I stared at my closet, only finding extra jackets and shirts along with a hunting rifle. I frowned, of course I didn't have any dresses. I should have stole something of Summer's. Instead I'd have to improvise. I ended up wasting an entire page in my notebook to recreate Cyd Charisse's dress from the Dancing in the Dark scene in the Bandwagon. It had been one of my mom's favorite old movies and the dress was just like me. Plain at first glance but surprisingly complex. Well, if you can call a flourishy skirt complex. I swapped my usual outfit for that one and finally brushed my hair. I did have an image to maintain, as shocking as that sounds. As I stared at myself I noticed something. I couldn't hear the voices. Either I had tuned them out or… something big was starting to happen. I shrugged off the feeling of unease. Nothing was going to happen. I'd finish up here and go back to my boring life. I heard Wilfre yelling at me, "You're either a genius, good at guessing, or you made a deal with the mayor here!" I walked down to where he and a messenger were standing, "Avert your eyes gentlemen." Wilfre stared in shock at me, "You're in a dress."

"Yep."

"How?" I rolled my eyes, "You know I'm a woman, right? Well, women wear dresses at times. It's a completely normal thing."

"Yes I know you're a woman. But you're in a dress. You wear dresses." The messenger looked really uncomfortable, "T-the mayor has invited you to a ball, to celebrate you saving the city and his daughter."

"What time?"

"It starts at five thirty." I went to pull out my phone before remembering what had happened to it. Instead, I glanced at the sky, "Based on the sun's position I'd say that's in about an hour. Right?" The messenger nodded, "Er, yes. The party is at the mayor's mansion. We hope you can join us."

"We'll be there." That messenger seemed pretty happy to get off our boat. As soon as he was gone, Wilfre turned to look at me, "It's a nice dress."  
"I'll show you the movie it's from sometime."

"But why are you wearing it?" I shrugged, "Because I need to make a good impression on these people."

"You rebuilt their island with magic. I think after this they'll worship you."

"They should. I'm a goddess after all." Wilfre stared at the dress, "It needs jewelry or something to make it stand out a bit."

"And you're the fashion expert here?" He shrugged, "More than you. Hold on one second." He ran off and I stayed where I was with a confused expression on my face. When he came back he had a small box with him, "My mother had a nice little collection of jewelry. When she died I got this. Maybe there's something in here." I took the box and opened it. Gold, silver, and seashells greeted me. I pulled out two hoop earrings, "These look like they were never worn."  
"They weren't. She never had her ears pierced." I put the earrings back and pulled out a small conch shell on a gold chain, "What's this one?"

"That's the smallest promise conch I've ever seen. I think my father got that for her when they were dating. You know, those are found on this island exclusively."

"Promise conch?" He nodded, "You make a promise on it. It can be used to keep people honest when they're betting, or for lovers to promise things to each other, friends promising things, oh! I've also seen them used at weddings. To keep the bride and groom together unless the Creator decides that they shouldn't be together." I stared at it, "Does this have a promise on it?"

"No, when the person who made the promise and the person they made the promise to die, the conch resets. It used to hold a promise, but it's gone now. Why, do you want to make a promise?" I shrugged, "I'd be neat. I still have no idea how this works." Wilfre smiled slyly, "Here, I'll show you."

"What are you-" He reached out and took the conch from me. I raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't."

"I promise that I'll always be here to help you, that way you make less stupid decisions and you die less." The conch glowed slightly, and then went back to normal. I smirked, "You can't stop me from making stupid decisions."

"Watch me." He handed back the necklace and I put it around my neck. We continued raiding the box and by the time we left for the party I had a bracelet with a little paintbrush charm and I kept trying to put a hairpin in Wilfre's ponytail. As soon as we stepped inside the mansion everyone went quiet. I waved at the crowd, "Thanks for the invite, but you don't have to drop everything because we're here you know." The mayor smiled, "Thanks to you we were able to have this celebration." Everyone started cheering and the party went back into full swing. People were dancing, a band was playing, someone was singing, and there was a whole table of food. Wilfre and I raided that first. He was pointing everything out to me. Ninety seven percent of it was made from banya, which I had never really liked. We found Rose sitting on a chair and walked over. I grinned, "Hey Rosie."

"Autumn, Wilfre! Will you teach me how to ride your transporter?"

"The motorcycle? I think you're a little too young." She crossed her arms, "I am not. I'm almost ten!" Wilfre nodded, "From the way you talk I thought you were at least sixteen." I could tell from the glint in his eyes he liked working with kids. Rose smiled, "Thank you. Daddy says I'm smart for my age."

"You really are." I leaned against the wall, "So, what do you do around here for fun?" Rose's eyes lit up, "Come on! I'll show you my room!" We followed her up to her room where she pointed out everything she liked to play with, including her harmonica, violin, and dollhouse. We played dolls with her, with me playing the mom and grandma, Wilfre as the dad and grandpa, and her as everyone else. It was fun enough, even though halfway through our game the oven "exploded." We all took turns on her violin, and I took her for a ride on my motorcycle, which immediately started off another round of begging to drive. I showed off my dancing skills which embarrassed Wilfre, and I shoved him into the water. Then while I was leaning over Rose pushed me in and I dragged her down with me. Her father didn't seem to mind us doing all of this. In fact, I think he was kind of happy that Rose was so close to the saviors of his village. He commissioned a statue of us in all our glory, and we posed as someone sketched out our picture. Rose in the middle, Wilfre on one side, and me on the other with my sword. We stayed there until most of the guests left, and then I went to talk to the mayor, "Hi."

"Thank you so much for today. I don't know what would have happened if you two didn't show up."  
"You probably would have died. Oh, sorry. That's not good for conversations. What I wanted to say is, you can count on us in the future. If you ever need help again… well, I'll be here. I don't know about Wilfre. But you can count on me." He nodded and smiled, "I trust you. Have a wonderful night."

* * *

Third person POV:

Wilfre was surrounded by darkness. It swirled around him, flashes of color like lightning appearing every so often. Wilfre whirled around, hearing a laugh behind him, "Who are you?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm you. Well, the better you." The darkness pulled together to form a shadow Raposa with bright white eyes and a lazy grin. Wilfre took a step back, "You're not me."

"Sure I am. I'm that little voice of doubt in your head. Is the Creator really the good guy? Are we doing the right thing here?"

"Stop it," Wilfre snarled through gritted teeth. Shadow Wilfre laughed again, "Why? Aren't you having fun too?"

"You're not me! You'll never be me!" Wilfre dropped to his knees as the shadow sauntered over, "Is that so? Foolish Rapo. Even as we speak I grow stronger and you grow weaker." Wilfre felt an excruciating pain in his leg and then it started to go numb. He glanced down, losing color.

"N-no!" Shadow Wilfre leaned in, "I've already won." Wilfre shot awake, breathing heavily. He looked around, he was in his room on the boat. There was no shadow of him here, slowly killing him. And then he heard it. That soft laugh in his mind. His eyes widened, "I'm going insane…"

 **Yes you are Wilfre... yes you are. Tune in next time for more of my crappy writing and of course, "Don't die!"**


End file.
